


A Lynx to the Past

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Caring Marcus Flint, Creature Inheritance, Headboy Marcus Flint, Injured Harry Potter, M/M, Marcus and Harry are only 3 years apart, Marcus is friends with Terence Higgs, Minor Character Death, Protective Madam Pomfrey, Ron Weasley Bashing, Selkies, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry wasn't sure what was happening anymore. First he was being excited about watching the Triwizard Tournament and getting to know the other schools during his fourth year at Hogwarts. And now everyone thinks he's been kidnapped, while he's being stuck as a feline. It was official, his luck sucks.





	1. So Much for an Easy Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Synkardiás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264353) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus), [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



> I don't own any of this, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. As I could never match her genius mind. I am gifting this to ArielSakura, as it was her fanfic that inspired me to write this.

A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 1

Harry considered himself excited to hear about the Triwizard Tournament. And for once he thought himself safe, especially with the age limit that the headmaster set. After all, the age limit had been set to the age of seventeen, being of age for the wizarding world. Harry wouldn't turn seventeen for another three years.

The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons hadn't yet arrived and wouldn't until the end of October. The Gryffindor was curious if the entire school would be there or if a selection would be chosen to go, while the rest stayed behind. Somehow, he couldn't see himself going up to one of those students and asking. And according to Dumbledore, they would have the champion selection for all three schools on Halloween night. A date that the young Gryffindor wasn't all that fond of, something always happened on Halloween night. First year, Professor Quirrell had set a troll inside the castle; second year, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and Mrs. Norris was petrified; and third year, Sirius Black had broken into the Gryffindor Common Room. And the fact that both his parents were murdered on Halloween night and sent to the Dursleys. To Harry, Halloween was considered the worst day for him. And there was a strong feeling that something would go wrong again this Halloween.

Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were just as excited as he was. Though, Harry didn't share in Ron's enthusiasm to be the Hogwarts champion. No doubt Ron saw the idea about having fame and glory for winning the tournament. Harry doubted that Ron didn't even think about the challenges in order to get that. The Gryffindor wouldn't be surprised if Hermione lectured Ron about it, honestly. But, for once he just wanted a peaceful year at Hogwarts and to just sit back. Hermione did seem excited, if not a little wary about the tournament. No doubt, she had read up on the Triwizard Tournament and why it hadn't happened in so many years, usually because of the death tolls. And now, the ministry was trying to bring it back and they were successful so far. Probably the reason why the ministry put in the rule about being of age if they wanted to participate.

Harry wasn't sure who was going to try to enter the tournament. He knew that Fred and George had made a huge outrage about the age limit, considering they wouldn't be seventeen until the following April. Somehow, Harry knew that Fred and George would try something to enter. He knew that Angelina Johnson had spoken about entering, considering she had just turned 17. So there was at least one Gryffindor entering. Though he had heard complaints from several Gryffindors that Cassius Warrington, who was a Slytherin, was going to enter. No doubt the complaints were mainly because nobody wanted to have a Slytherin champion. Though there were less complaints about Cedric Diggory, the rival seeker in Hufflepuff. Harry hadn't been too surprised by that, Harry remembered when Diggory tried call for a rematch. He had believed it wasn't a fair match because of the dementors and where Harry had fallen off his broomstick. So, Harry was well aware of Cedric's sense of fair play. And the fact most of the student body would rather have a Hufflepuff champion, instead of a Slytherin one.

It was within the next few days, Harry seemed more tired and almost ill. Even Hermione was worried and suggested that the young Gryffindor go see Madam Pomfrey. That was something that Harry had refused to do, he already spent enough time in the Hospital Wing because of Quidditch, he didn't want to go there for another reason and be stuck there. Especially if the Mediwitch said he needed to stay there and miss out when the schools arrived and the selection. Harry was pretty sure that by now there was a bed with his name on it.

The exhausted feeling seemed to follow him, along with this overwhelmed feeling that he needed to find a place alone and hide. Harry couldn't understand why he would get that urge and he refused to tell Ron or Hermione about it. The feeling was just weird, and he didn't think it was anything worth concerning about. Harry definitely didn't want Hermione to think it was worth mentioning to one of the professors or the headmaster. Harry thought Hermione was an amazing friend, but he still thought she placed too much trust into the professors at times. And Ron had the habit of telling Hermione, somehow this felt much too personal to share. There was a silent hope that this urge would fade away, yet that hope wasn't very strong.

Harry was just thankful that the professors hadn't held any classes that week, they were fully aware that none of the students would be paying attention. Though, fifth years and above had no such luck, considering they were supposed to take their OWLS, prepare for NEWTS or they would be taking their NEWTS that year. Professor McGonagall had tried that with the previous years, and it came down to just dismissing them and having to schedule for classes to convene after the Champion selection. That didn't stop the strict professor from taking points, though. It seemed that she was the harshest on the Gryffindors, though.

Honestly, Harry was grateful for classes being cancelled for the week. Although, Hermione was despaired at the thought. You could say his mood was little irritated, though he tried to not let it show. And there was the doubt that he could probably even make it through the classes in this state. He wasn't sure what state this was, only hoping that it passed soon and quickly at that. There were some moments that it felt like his vision would be blurry and could see without his glasses. Then it was like it had never happened and the glasses were needed once more. That day had made Harry want to shake his head, like he was looking his mind. It felt like maybe he had imagined it or something, or maybe that was his mind telling him that magic probably could fix his eyesight. But yet there was something telling him that his eyesight was too bad to fix. While another thing was telling him the complete opposite. He wasn't sure which of his own thoughts were correct, but he had never bothered checking. Another strange occurrence that Harry had recalled was, one morning he had thought it was still morning. The dorm at seemed bright at the time, since he could see all around him and yet it was pitch dark in reality. The Gryffindor wasn't sure what to think of it. One moment it was all bright in the room and the next it was pitch black.

It had only happened once, so Harry simply pushed the incident out of his mind. Like the mere idea of it was something in his imagination or something he had dreamed up one night. The idea of it being real was too preposterous to think about. It seemed better to just think it had never happened.

The small Gryffindor felt smaller for some reason. It was like his mind was everywhere all at once and these insistent thoughts didn't seem to want to stop or pause. There were a few moments where Harry felt he was hearing something his friends couldn't, a déjà vu from his second year when he could hear the Basilisk in the walls. He honestly didn't want to remember that year, something to do with being considered the Heir of Slytherin, Hermione being petrified, and Ginny almost dying in the chamber.

If Hermione and Ron noticed Harry's continued isolation, they didn't mention it to him. There were moments during the day that the urge to be alone was too hard to ignore. The young Gryffindor didn't understand it much, but sometimes it was like his feet would walk for him.

* * *

It would be a few days later that Harry felt like screaming. It would take him several moments to realize he was the one screaming. He knew nobody would hear him, he had followed one of his urges to find somewhere isolated. Harry knew around this time that nobody would be around as he went to one of the abandoned towers. Even if someone passed by, the wind would cover any escaped sounded. Though he had no idea that he would be screaming in pain at the time. It felt like someone was trying to rip his body in half. There was something changing or shifting within him and it hurt…

The small Gryffindor had let out a hiss of pain, his body was hurting all over. The pain was excruciating, and it had to be lasting over an hour. Harry had honestly no track of time for how long it's been since the first stab of pain had hit. His body had balled up in itself, as if it was trying to ease some of the pain. Harry doubted that curling his body helped any, if anything it probably made the pain worse.

The Gryffindor could swear his eyes were playing tricks on him, it was hard to tell as he was still hurting all over. But he could have sworn that he saw claws coming out of his hands. What the bloody hell was happening to him?!

When the pain eased up slightly, Harry tried to breathe but it came out more as gasps for breath. It was a hard process to try to center his thoughts. The pain didn't give him much time to adjust before it hit him again. A howl escaped Harry's lips before he could clam his lips shut. His body was literally trembling. It made it hurt to even breathe. Harry's mind frantically thought about if he had just gone to see Madam Pomfrey, maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. And Harry was fully aware that nobody could hear him or know where he was. His scrambled thoughts kept repeating on why he followed that urge in the first place. Somehow, the young Gryffindor knew if he didn't follow that urge, his body would force him to.

Harry then let out a screech of pain, the feeling that something was shifting was not leaving him. Harry never put it together that this pain could be similar to what Remus went through every month. Harry didn't even have time to form any next thoughts, because next thing he knew, he was passing out.

The fourteen-year-old felt disorientated when he came to. He wasn't quite sure what happened, though he recalled feeling a lot of pain. He had to blink a few times to try to clear his jumbled thoughts. What he noticed first was that his vision seemed to be a lot clearer. Harry had never been able to see that well for as long as he remembered. He wasn't quite sure why, though the small Gryffindor hadn't noticed that his glasses were a few feet away on the ground, currently broken. His body still felt really sore from whatever happened. Harry didn't doubt that he would feel pain if he tried to move.

That thought didn't stay in Harry's mind for long. He had finally tried to sit up and felt strangely small. And that was saying something, considering that Harry was a lot smaller than everyone his age. That was when Harry caught a glimpse of his 'tail.' That's when everything made a little more sense, especially catching a glimpse of his paws and claws.

The small Gryffindor freaked out. He didn't even wait to have second thoughts, he darted out of the abandoned tower. Leaving behind the broken glasses and the discarded Gryffindor robe that would no longer fit. Did he have to be considered a freak of nature to turn into a feline? What was Hermione and Ron going to think? What was the school going to think? Would anyone figure out what happened to him? Would his disappearance even be noticed? And how was Harry going to reverse this and get back to being human? Was there was a way to reverse this? Would he wind up being stuck as a feline for the rest of his life?

There were too many thoughts going into Harry's head. And with no solutions to fix any of it. Though, maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. Although, to the young Gryffindor, everything was a bit grimmer and more frightening. But that was before things had gone from bad to worse, especially with Harry being on the seventh floor.

It almost seemed like good news, but apparently, he caught them off guard. And unlucky for Harry, there was a window right behind him. A stunner was sent straight at Harry and he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. The small feline wasn't even used to this new body yet. Harry didn't even notice that they looked immediately guilty after it happened, he only felt betrayal and hurt as his tiny body slammed into the window and shattered it. And he fell.

* * *

Hermione was frantic and it seemed Ron had been tuning her out for the past hour. Unlucky for Ron, the nearest object was a book.

"What the bloody hell!"

The bookworm just huffed in annoyed, "well if you had been listening, I wouldn't have to hit you with a book!"

"Bloody hell that hurt…"

"Quit whining," Hermione rolled her eyes.

There were tiny snickers in the background. Only thing Ron could do was glare at the twins, who started whistling innocently. They clearly found this entire thing amusing.

"What are you on about?" Ron finally asked.

"Well, if you had been paying attention, you might have noticed that Harry's been missing all day," Hermione snapped.

"He'll turn up later on, he always does," Ron brushed off.

"That's not the point, Ronald! He's always at meals and nobody has seen him the entire day! We always see him throughout the day!"

"Maybe he wants some privacy and quiet," even the excuse sounded pathetic to Ron.

Hermione was quiet for a moment, even she had noticed that Harry tended to be more subdued and craved isolation. She wondered if it was because of this tournament or if people were trying to make a big thing about his fame again. She didn't think it would be because Harry wasn't feeling well, though he refused to visit Madam Pomfrey. Hermione wished that Harry would stop by to see what was wrong, though she knew he hated being in the Hospital Wing. Considering the fact that Harry was there more than not, she couldn't hold much blame for her friend for wanting to avoid it like the plague. If the case was that Harry wanted to get away from the attention, she couldn't blame her friend for wanting to be alone for a bit. But it still worried her that Harry was gone this long.


	2. Feisty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for the next update. Between finishing up the semester for college and being busy with work. And my muse for this hasn't been up to par. I will still be working on this, though Touched by Death is my main project. I will try to work on this too.
> 
> And I figured since I wasn't going to update Touched by Death (Chapter 21) until tomorrow. I wanted to get a chapter out.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 2

Marcus Flint had been on the Quidditch Pitch for the past few hours. He was already fully aware that Quidditch was cancelled this year because of the tournament. The entire house of Slytherin knew about the tournament before the old coot announced it. The whole thing honestly pissed the 7th year off. Quidditch was his outlet when he got annoyed by idiotic Gryffindor. He already knew he didn't want to play professionally. Despite the fact that this was his last year at Hogwarts. Wood might have been aiming to join England, but he wasn't. Marcus spat into the ground, that was one Gryffindor he was glad that was gone. Even to Marcus, his obsession with Quidditch was over the top. And as much as he hated Gryffindors, he would never tell a teammate to catch the snitch or die trying. The news about what Wood told Potter had been all over the castle last year. As much as Marcus hated that Malfoy was on the team, he wouldn't' have said that to any of his seekers. That decision to replace Terence wasn't up to him, it had been decided by Professor Snape and his protests were ignored. Marcus usually didn't mind his Head of House, it was hard to get on his good side. But apparently since Lucius Malfoy ordered it, it had to happen. Marcus honestly would love the opportunity to curse that Blonde prat.

Terence had the same opinions as Marcus, he was pissed that he had been replaced by a puny 2nd year. A 2nd year that had no luck and only wanted seeker because of his hurt ego. Marcus compromised and had Terence moved up to Chaser. Terence needed to stay on the team for sponsors. The 7th year had gained three of them the prior year. They had even offered positions for both Chaser and Seeker if Higgs wanted it. Turns out there had sponsors keeping a watch for a few years before they offered the Slytherin his 7th year. Terence may not have shown it, but he could see the pride and accomplishment on him. He wasn't going to act like a Gryffindor and jump up and down while shouting. Slytherin had more decency and pride than that.

Marcus had his Firebolt hitched on his shoulder as he made the trek back to the castle. He needed to get back to the castle to see if the dispute about being Headboy was finally decided. Since apparently, all the Heads of Houses had voted that he was most suited for the position, the only opposition was Dumbledore. No doubt the old coot was refusing because he didn't want a Slytherin as Headboy. It didn't matter how talented he was in classes or how well he did as a Prefect the previous two years. It was all because he was a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Marcus gritted his teeth, he hated the Headmaster with a burning passion. The old man was so prejudice because of what house he came from and the school wasn't no better. Gryffindor was the worst about it, thinking everyone in his house was evil or death eaters. No doubt because of Dumbledore promoting hate for every Slytherin they saw. Compared to belief, not every Slytherin wanted to a Death Eater and nobody in the house was evil.

Marcus blew air harshly out of his nostrils. That was when he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard some type of howling noise, it was high pitch and only pitiful. He glanced up to see something falling fast. Thinking fast, the Slytherin pulled out his wand and muttered, "Arresto Momentum." He knew the spell for years, even the headmaster used it when Potter fell from his broom last year. He watched as the thing slowed down before gently touching the ground. Not caring if someone was watching, though Marcus knew nobody was, he ran over to the lump on the ground.

At a closer inspection, he realized it was a cat. 'What in Merlin' name was a cat doing falling from that height?' It wasn't an ordinary cat, that much Marcus could tell. It wasn't moving, but he knew it wasn't dead. The feline was breathing slowly, no doubt trying to recover from falling from that height. No matter when Marcus slowed the tiny thing, that height would have killed it. Marcus crouched down to study the long-haired feline, it was mostly golden with specs of white in the fur. There was a tuff of extra hair on the ears, a Lynx trait. You couldn't really call its tail, a tail. It was so short, maybe the length of one of his fingers. The eyes looked to be the color of emeralds with a flash of gold in them, it was very intriguing. It was definitely part Lynx or a full-blooded Lynx, they were rare to come by. They were very territorial creatures and appeared to have some magical ability about them. Some wizards and witches say it was their keen sight where they could see where others cannot. Those cats were strictly carnivores and were notorious hunters that only ate meat.

Marcus wondered why it was way out here and it appeared to be injured. That would explain why the feline wasn't moving. One of the hind legs looked to be twisted and mostly likely broken. The small cat looked to sick or severely underweight. Marcus knew that the Lynx tended to be bigger than most cats. Marcus didn't touch the leg, as the feline was most likely snap his finger off, those creatures had razor sharp teeth. He barely touched the head before he snatched his hand away.

The tiny creature snapped his head towards him and let out a threatening snarl.

Harry was deeply confused, last thing he knew he was falling from the 7th floor. It was after being blasted out of the window. He was screaming or howling in panic and fear. He remembered hitting the outside walls of the castle several times before he felt himself slowing down. So, when Harry touched the soft ground, his body crumpled in pain. He was still hurting from the transformation, but now his leg felt like it was on fire. He didn't dare to try moving it. He already knew that he would instantly regret that action deeply.

The next thing that Harry got confused about is that there was a Slytherin right in front of him. Wasn't he supposed to get cursed by this point, especially considering it was the 'Marcus Flint.' He was more of throw curses first and answer questions later, according to his house anyways. Despite being on opposing teams for Quidditch, he never interacted with the 7th year. The Slytherin didn't even draw his wand again, when did he put it away? He must have had it out to slow him down otherwise he be dead. Even Harry knew from that drop, nobody would have survived that fall. Not even a cat, that rumor had it, had nine lives. Harry felt his body tense up under the intense gaze, but then he realized that was making his leg hurt more. He forced his small body to relax and he felt the tension slack.

Harry wasn't sure where the growl came from, he just felt this primal urge to protect himself and not let anyone near. He instantly felt guilty when he saw Flint jerk his hand back. No doubt the Slytherin was trying to help him, not hurt him. Flint could have easily let him fall and die or just left him there after saving him. That's when he heard Flint's voice, it was soft, almost soothing.

"Easy there, little one. You're very badly hurt. I just want to help you. I won't hurt you," Marcus' eyes were intently on Harry's small form.

Harry let a whimper escape his lips. That primal territorial urge was gone, it was like it knew he was a protector. He let his head butt with Marcus' hand which felt firmer. He even let the Slytherin scratch under his white chin. His fur was mostly golden, except for that one patch of white fur. Harry was surprised at himself when he let out a loud purr of content.

The action shocked Harry, since it was such a cat like reaction. It was this instinct was in him, which was probably true since he apparently was some type of cat now. That didn't mean that Harry liked the fact he had all these thoughts and reactions because of this 'transformation.'

Marcus' hand then curled around Harry's ears and where the tuffs of fur were and scratched. Harry felt his head arch into the Slytherin's hand, the feeling felt good and it was distracting him from the pain.

Marcus let a small smile show on his face. He didn't expect the Lynx to warm up to him so fast. He wondered silently if that meant the small feline trusted him. He knew that Lynx were smart cats and didn't easily let others close. Which is why there weren't many records of there being a Lynx familiar. The Slytherin wondered if that was what was happening. Could there be a chance that this creature was choosing him? There was something familiar about this Lynx and Marcus couldn't figure it out. He slowly withdrew his hand and grasped his wand. He saw the Lynx tense up suddenly.

"I'm just trying to help, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to bind that leg of yours, so it doesn't get worse," Marcus whispered softly.

The Slytherin watched as the orange feline slowly relaxed. That was when Marcus realized that the small creature didn't like the magic made cast. It started biting and chewing at it immediately. Marcus quickly vanished it and was met with a look of hatred. He couldn't blame the creature; the cast must have felt too tight and constricting. He tried again and when the Lynx bent its head to sniff it, but didn't bit it, Marcus considered that a win.

The Slytherin studied the small cat once more, he knew he was going to have to lift him/her. And he wasn't sure how Lynx cats reacted if they were held. Hopefully it wouldn't claw his eyes out. He slowly cradled the creature firmly to his chest and angled where he didn't touch the leg or its tail. Marcus was well aware that the tail was an extremely sensitive part of a Lynx and their animalistic side would take over. It didn't matter how much that Lynx liked you, it would tear you apart.

Harry remained relaxed and it actually felt nice to be in Marcus' arms. He thought he would try to run, because he knew that Marcus was going to try to pick him up. That the hold would be too constricting, and he wouldn't like it. But it felt nice and let out a loud purr. Harry was slowly getting used to the cat tendencies he was getting. He wondered if the 7th year would take him to his dorms. He had no interest in returning to the Gryffindor dorms, Ron had been the one to cast the stunner that threw him out of the window. And that fact hurt, and he felt betrayed. Then there was this instinct in him that wanted to bite the red-head's head off. The Gryffindor wondered if that was a sign that he wasn't to be trusted.

Marcus slowly walked towards the castle, with the feline in his arms. There were moments where his fingers wandered and would scratch its ears. The cute, orange Lynx seemed to love the attention.

The castle was mainly empty, which was the way that Marcus liked it. He didn't want to be crossed, especially when it was likely someone would try to throw a curse at him. Opposed to belief, the Slytherin didn't throw curses first and then get questions and answers later. It was always a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff that threw it first and he would just retaliate. Marcus didn't want the small Lynx to get more hurt than he/she already was. Marcus didn't even know if it was a Tom or a she-cat. And he didn't want to risk getting bit for trying to check. He could try to do the charm later, but most magical creatures didn't like wizard's or a witch's magic to be cast on them. So, it was likely he would have to check the muggle way. Or he could just find a day to look since the cat's tail was already so short.

It was once Marcus made it to the dungeons and the Slytherin Common room that he ran into someone. It was someone that Marcus was not pleased to see.

"Flint, what is that thing? Let me see it!" was the demand from a 4th year blonde.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. And stay out of business that doesn't concern your big mouth!" Marcus' retort was harsh and to the point.

The 7th year could see the embarrassed red tint on the blonde's cheeks. That was when the anger set in. "You'll regret that Flint!"

"Or what… you'll send your daddy after me? Grow a fucking pair, Malfoy. And tell someone who cares," Marcus mocked.

The 7th year didn't hear a response, no doubt the 4th year didn't know how to respond. Figures, the blonde didn't know how to do anything but have his father fight his battles. He couldn't wait till he saw the day that elder Malfoy rested in prison or a ditch somewhere. Maybe Draco might wake up from his illusion filled dreams.

The 7th year dorms were more like suites and were assigned a roommate. Lucky for Marcus, he got the suite with Terence, someone he knew since he was born. Least until he got word about the Headboy dorms and find out if he could move in there or not.

"Marcus," was the greeting once the door was shut. "Where ever did you manage to find a Lynx," Terence was impressed.

"Found him falling from one of the towers. I couldn't quite get a good look at tower, but it was clear the window was shattered. So, the tiny thing must have been blasted out," was Marcus' gruff voice.

Terence frowned as Marcus sat the feline on the bed. "He's injured?"

"Hit the exterior of the castle. It's definitely a broken leg," Marcus explained as he vanished the cast again.

Harry seemed to perk up at the free feeling on his leg. He knew better to put pressure on it, so he curled up on the soft bed. He saw the other Slytherin when he had walked in, a Slytherin called Terence from what Marcus had said. He seen him around the castle before, maybe it was from Quidditch. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Smart idea," Terence quipped.

"It's not a fan of tight bandages, or bandages in general," Marcus rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be. Lynx are like free roamers and very territorial. They're remarkably fast healers, you're lucky to have him as a familiar," Terence remarked as he studied the dark orange Lynx.

Marcus looked interested, "so, it's true. They are magical creatures. He?"

Terence looked amused. "Not many are aware they are. You can tell by the markings on his fur and the tuffs on his ears. Spots are more common for males and the tuffs is thicker than a she-cat. Of course, you can always check behind his tail, that's always a prime indicator."

Marcus glared at his friend, "real funny. Would you like to be ripped to pieces?"

Terence smirked, "but I know someone that would." The Slytherin had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Marcus grinned, "I bet Malfoy would love to have a scar on his skin."

Terence laughed, "that would knock his superior attitude down a few notches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love the idea of Marcus being headboy, he so deserves it!!!. I'm trying to think how I can show you what Harry as his creature looks like, because I'm basing a lot of it off my cat. Which is a Manx and he has Lynx blood in him. So, he's got those strong hind legs, short tail (which is very sensitive and he'll bite your hand off and probably leave a scar)
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	3. Nosy, Little Lynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting to have this chapter posted in less than a week. It's a bit longer than my usual chapters. My best friend has been helping me major with this one. I'm pleased how it came out. Hopefully you all will enjoy this!! I will be updating chapter 23 (Touched by Death) very soon. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 3 (Nosy, Little Lynx)**

Marcus took Terence's word that the Lynx was a male. He was still in the Slytherin 7th year dorms, waiting to hear from Professor Snape if there had been a decision made. So, he'd been watching this little lynx heal from his injury. It was fascinating to watch the little one. The first few days, the orange cat stayed strictly off his leg. But these past few days, he had been trying to settle some of his weight on his foot.

Marcus had been worried about it at first, but his diagnostic charms were coming back that it was healing… fast… Marcus still kept a steady eye on the little Lynx, who was extremely curious of everything around him. He knew that it probably needed a name if he was going to keep it around. And the Lynx seemed to like him and be around him. Marcus honestly didn't mind having the little thing around him. It was one of the few things that he would say was adorable.

When Marcus decided on a name, Terence happened to be around.

"Ezio? Huh? It's a strong name for a male feline. Makes sense if you spotted the little one falling from a tower," Terence commented. The lynx was currently preening under his attention. Terence was currently sitting on Marcus' bed while petting the orange feline.

Harry could feel himself purring under the touch of Terence. He grew to like the Slytherins that lived in the dorm. He could still understand both of them perfectly. During the first week, he mainly just curled up on Marcus' bed, still not liking the pain that slightly went through his leg. But the pain started to fade, and he slowly tried to put pressure on his foot. He didn't like being so immobile because of some pain. He wanted to be able to move around freely without hindrance. Harry wanted to be able to follow Marcus around and he couldn't do that unless his leg was healed up. Plus, he was insanely curious on if the other schools have arrived yet. Harry had been hearing about Marcus and Terence talking about Durmstrang, on which students would be chosen to come to their school. Harry didn't realize that the entire school wasn't going to be at Hogwarts, which now made perfect sense.

Harry looked up, feeling the bed go down slightly. Marcus had sat next to his best friend and looking at Harry intently.

Had it been a week ago, Harry would tense up from the stare. He was used to it and was growing more accustomed as a Lynx cat. He liked it, it felt like a weight was off his shoulders. As a cat, he didn't have to worry about a murderer being after him because he happened to survive a killing curse. He might never have to return to the Dursleys and would have someone taking care of him for once. Harry honestly loved the idea of that. Maybe that's why it felt like he was bonding more towards Marcus. Maybe that was the reason that Harry decided to stretch his back and climb onto Marcus' lap. He unsheathed and sheathed his claws before curling up on Marcus' lap. As a cat, he was more tired and loved to sleep. And since he wasn't required to wake up early for classes anymore, it worked. Though he found that he preferred eating meat that Marcus often brought back to the dorm.

If Harry looked up, he might have seen a slight smile on Marcus' face.

"How do you like the name, Ezio, little one?" Marcus asked.

Harry had to think about the name for a moment. He heard Marcus and Terence talking about where it meant 'eagle.' He honestly liked it, it was different than Harry. He wanted the distance of thinking himself as the Boy-Who-Lived, a title that he despised. He left out a content meow. That was another thing that Harry had to get used to, since he was a cat, he had to meow. Considering that he couldn't use words to communicate anymore.

"Guess that means he approves of the name, Marcus," Terence commented as he watched the little feline draft off to sleep.

Marcus snorted, "guess so. Seems to be growing more, though." He carded he fingers through the bright orange fur. The fur was incredible soft to the touch, no doubt Ezio kept himself well groomed.

Terence rolled his eyes. "He might still be kitten size, no doubt because he's actually being fed. The thing looked half-starved when you first brought it here. He's still pretty big for a cat."

Marcus frowned, he had noticed that Ezio looked like it was going to die from starvation. But it seemed to have start putting on some weight, it was relieving. The little thing always seemed hungry though. But he had noticed that he was a little bit bigger than most cats.

"He might be at half maturity… not sure. He's been limping a lot," Terence muttered to himself.

Marcus nodded, "Lynx are big cats. That's only because its healing. Should have taken him up to a month to heal, but he'll wind up being able to walk on it in a week or less. Besides he hates bandages, too constricting for him I'd guess."

Terence looked impressed, "he'll definitely be a keeper."

"Hands off my cat," Marcus growled.

Terence laughed, "your cat, huh?"

"Malfoy hasn't tried to break in here, has he?" Marcus rolled his eyes as he changed the subject.

"Several times, it does make me wonder if he actually has any knowledge of spells. There were poorly casted," Terence remarked.

Marcus laughed at that, "might feel better if I had the little tyke with me. Where I can keep an eye on him."

"Sure, you are up for that task, Marcus?" Terence teased. "I've heard that Lynx cats are notorious for being hyper active. Might not be able to catch up with the little guy."

Marcus shoved at Terence, "even if Malfoy got in here, Ezio, would tear him to shreds. They weren't joking when they said lynx can be very territorial. He's probably big enough to be considered a threat. And I can take care of Ezio just fine, but he's going to be curious of the castle. He's not going to like to be cooped up here all day."

Terence fake glared at Marcus, "have you noticed that Ezio took an immediate dislike to Malfoy?"

"Then, he's got good instincts, doesn't he?" Marcus pointed out.

* * *

By the next few days Ezio's leg was fully healed and he was taking full advantage of it. Running all around the spacious dorm and exploring under the bed. Though he loved the heat from the showers, he disliked being sprayed by water though. He might have been a lynx cat, but he still disliked being drenched in water. His favorite place was Marcus' bed, it was very soft and comfy.

Marcus decided that he was curious if the fact about lynx being hunters were true. And how much of a hunter Ezio was and how much of it was instinct. He knew that he needed to wait till Ezio's hind leg was fully healed before he could find out. By now, majority of Slytherins knew Marcus had a familiar that was a lynx. They had caught several glimpses of the feline, since Ezio had the habit of trailing after him.

That brought to what Marcus was doing now, he had found a rabbit outside on the grounds. He quickly stunned the animal and would rennervate the creature in the dorm. He was expecting that if Ezio did kill it like he thought he would, there were several charms that would clean up the blood if needed.

Nobody paid any mind to Marcus as walked through the Common room. It was possible they knew why Marcus had a rabbit or they just didn't care at the moment. The tournament was coming up fast after all.

Marcus could see Ezio's ears perk up when he entered his dorm. His lynx was aware that someone had come into the dorm. There wasn't a predatory gaze in his eyes, so that meant he recognized who it was. But the feline hadn't smelled the rabbit yet. Marcus sat the white rabbit on the floor and hit it with a rennervate. The creature was suddenly awake and panicking on its new surrounding before sniffing around.

Ezio's gaze was intent on the creature, it had gained its attention. Stretching quietly before leaping off the bed. The rabbit didn't notice it had a visitor and most likely was about to become prey.

Marcus watched as Ezio lowered to the floor, crouching. His short tail stilled as he pushed a paw forward. His claws were currently sheathed. He was sliding forward without a sound and that was when he pounced. His claws were now unsheathed and tackled the creature. It looked like Ezio took a bite towards its neck, most likely killing it. Because the creature hadn't moved since Ezio caught it off guard.

Marcus was amazed by the sight as his thoughts were confirmed. Ezio still had that hunter instinct in him. Honestly, Marcus was going to leave Ezio to finish his food. Ezio might like him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't attack if he thought you were going to steal his dinner from him. With that in mind, he decided to take a shower, since the showers were connected to his room.

By the time Marcus was done with his shower, there was only bones left from the rabbit. Ezio was currently back on his bed, cleaning his fur. Terence was in the dorm as well, just staring at the floor.

"What the fuck!? Why are there bones on the floor?" his voice sounded a little screechy.

Marcus was already back in his Slytherin robes. "Ezio got hungry, so I got him a rabbit."

Terence just stared at Marcus shocked. Like he couldn't believe what he had just told him. "You got Ezio a rabbit… because he was hungry?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "he didn't even leave any blood, why are you worried? And if he did, I can vanish it."

Terence huffed, "you spoil that cat. Just vanish the fucking bones, alright."

Marcus rolled his eyes before waving his wand, he didn't have to speak a word. But the bones were gone.

"I can't wait till you get your own dorm," Terence grumbled.

Harry felt full and he had the urge to lick himself. He thought it would be weird having a rough tongue and probably getting his hair all over it. But turns out, it didn't bother him that much. Must be another cat instinct or something. Though it was likely he would have a fur ball later. Just like he didn't know what came over him, but he felt so hungry and the moment he saw that rabbit. He knew exactly what to do and it was so much better than the food that he got from Marcus. He was grateful and all for the food that Marcus got him. But something about being able to hunt and eat his prey. And Harry was well aware that he just ate a rabbit and only left the bones behind. He just didn't care. And food that was just freshly killed tasted the best.

Knowing the best way how, he jumped off the bed and curled around Marcus. It was his way of saying thank you. He felt strangely affectionate today.

"See, Ezio appreciates what I did for him…" Marcus pointed out.

Terence rolled his eyes, "of course he does. You just fed him."

"Technically, Ezio fed himself. I just gave him a way to do that."

Terence narrowed his eyes, "fucking smartass."

* * *

Terence had been on the lookout, in case he came across any animal bones the next few days. Least he wasn't there when Ezio was eating the rabbit, he wasn't sure he would be able to unsee that. There were things that Terence would rather avoid, though it would be interesting to see how Ezio killed it. Just not when the feline was actually eating what was a live animal.

Apparently Ezio thought today would be a good day to start to follow Marcus around. He was tired of hanging around in Marcus' dorm. He wanted out and to explore the castle a little.

Marcus immediately caught on that Ezio didn't want to stay put.

"Whatever. Just don't wander off. I will put on a binding charm on you if I have to," Marcus threatened. The Slytherin was pretty sure his lynx was being cocky by the way he meowed. "Fucking cat…"

Marcus didn't bother picking up Ezio. There were a lot of times that he didn't want to be held and would scratch and bite until you put him down. So, Marcus didn't feel like guessing if he was going to be bit today, so he let him just follow him out of the dorm.

Marcus wasn't sure if he was unlucky because a lot of the fourth years were downstairs. Cause Malfoy just tried to grab at his cat. He would have been pissed off if he didn't hear the overrate scream.

"He fucking bit me!" the blonde screamed.

Marcus snorted. Apparently when the blonde got too close and tried to grab at Ezio. The orange lynx avoided the grab. Reared back and with claws unsheathed, slashed and bit at Malfoy's leg, hard. And his claws even got part of Malfoy's face. And despite the black robe, there was blood coming through. The claw marks looked deep on the blonde's cheek. Who was still shrieking.

Marcus heard a snort and recognized who it was from.

"Even I know, that you don't mess with another's familiar. Especially if it's a Lynx. Looks like karma is starting to bite you in the ass," was Blaise's amused voice. "Maybe if you knew that, Malfoy… you wouldn't have tried to touch him." His voice was mocking and sarcastic.

Ezio was snarling at the moment and everyone was slowing back away from the pissed off Lynx. Everyone except: Marcus, Blaise, and Terence. Ezio's fur was puffed up and making himself to look bigger. Which was impressive.

There was one thing for sure, it was going to scar in both places. Because Harry didn't want that blonde anywhere near him, nonetheless touching him. He would bite his hand off before that would happen. But he felt satisfied with the damaged he'd done to the fourth year.

Ezio didn't bite Marcus' hand when it got closer to him. But the Slytherin let a hand stroke his fur to sooth the feline. The fur slowly rested, where he didn't look as big. Ezio was still pissed at the blonde and basically threatening him to try that again. He'd give him another scar, but the boy was whining pitifully at the moment. Ezio took that moment to shake his fur a little and wait for Marcus to get back up to his feet. The Slytherin had been crouching to his level when he tried to calm him down. There was no way he was going to be held while he was this agitated.

Marcus shook his head as he got to his feet and made his way to the exit. He didn't have to check if Ezio was following, he wasn't the only one that didn't want to be there.

Marcus looked behind him when he heard snickering and wasn't shocked to see Terence there. No doubt his friend decided he didn't have anything else to do and wanted to follow him. And probably was there to see where Ezio finally attacked the blonde.

Ezio was happily walking beside Marcus, occasionally brushing against his robes.

"Your cat is fucking brilliant and Malfoy can't do a thing about it!" Terence cackled.

"He still might," Marcus pointed out. "It won't work out in their favor this time, though."

"You're not going up to the 7th floor, right?" Terence looked at Marcus with suspicion before glancing down at Ezio.

Marcus rolled his eyes but didn't stop walking, "yeah right… I'm going to go to the same floor from the tower that Ezio fell from. That would be a grand idea…" the sarcasm was thick.

Ezio's ears drooped at the mention of the tower he had been thrown out of. He didn't want to go the 7th floor anytime soon.

"Great job, Terence. You're going to make Ezio attack you next."

"Whatever, mate. I'm just concerned, that's all," Terence defended himself. But he let the topic drop.

"If you're going to worry yourself like a Hufflepuff, don't. I'm going to the Great Hall," Marcus snipped. "In case you have forgotten, we have dinner there and they're supposed to be there today."

Terence lost his irritated mood. "Are the rumors true about Krum still being there?"

"You will find out if he is or not, won't you," Marcus snapped. Truthfully, he knew that he was. One of the perks of going to be Headboy. They still had him carrying out the duties. Even though he didn't have the dorm. Apparently, the Headmistress foresaw this problem. So, his position wouldn't be underdetermined because of some prejudice headmaster. She still wanted him to preform the same duties despite this lapse. So, Marcus was kept in the loop about the schools. And apparently a big secret was that Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker would be at Hogwarts for the tournament. Nobody thought he would be since he was 18.

Thankfully Terence didn't say another word until they got to the Great Hall. That was when they heard the rumors.

Marcus hadn't really been listening, he was watching Ezio to see he would jump on the bench. The orange lynx didn't waste any time on jumping on the seat closest to Marcus. He knew better than to jump on the table itself. Marcus would feed him in a bit, anyways. But he kept his ears perked for anything interesting.

"Marcus, did you hear? Some of the Gryffindors are saying that Potter's gone missing," Terence's voice commented.

Marcus' eyes went wide, "Now what!?"

"Really? And you call me a Hufflepuff. I said that the Gryffindors are all talking about where Potter has gone missing and that there's rumors of him being kidnapped."

That had gotten Harry's attention. Everyone thought he had been kidnapped? And why was it now that someone finally realized he was missing? Maybe when he transformed, it shredded his clothes, his claws had been coming out at the time. It would make some sense. But it seemed like nothing was being done about it. His cat form deflated.

Marcus noticed the change in Ezio immediately. He slowly stroked his fur in a soothing motion. "Potter's missing, huh? This is going to be bad? What about his friends or family? Is nobody doing anything about it?" Marcus' concerns were aimed at Terence. This was bad if a student had gone missing. Marcus thought Potter was interesting ever since he started on the Quidditch team his first year. He didn't seem to hold the hatred for Slytherins as most Gryffindors would. And if Potter was kidnapped, no doubt the wizarding world would go into shock.

The Slytherin shrugged, "as far as I can tell, nobody cares much about it. They're all too concerned about the tournament. Which I would find weird, nobody is caring that their savior is missing. It's sickening." Terence made a disgusting look.

Harry could feel his short tail twitching. He kept his drooped form. Though his form perked up a little that least there were some Slytherins that cared about his human form. It wasn't a reaction he was expecting. It made Harry liked Marcus and Terence more for it. Least they looked like they cared, while none of Gryffindor cared that he vanished out of thin air. Or kidnapped as they so thought. But they didn't care about it all the same. Apparently, a tournament was so much more interesting for the people that he knew for four years. It hurt… maybe it was better that he was currently a lynx cat. Even as a cat, he had two people that cared about him.

Ezio let out a small purr and nudged at Marcus' hand.

"Feeling better?" Marcus asked.

Marcus got a resounding meow out of Ezio.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm worried about Potter, though. He could be hurt out there and nobody cares enough. I would look for him, but nobody would ever give a Slytherin any details to help find him," Marcus' voice grew annoyed as he scratched under Ezio's ears.

"That's Gryffindors for you, mate. They would think they can handle it. Not that they are… and that we would try to torture or kill him," Terence chipped in.

Marcus huffed, he knew Terence was right. But that didn't mean he liked it. His thoughts were then cut off, because the schools from Bulgaria and France had arrived.

Beauxbatons had chosen Ravenclaw to sit at, while Durmstrang chose Slytherin. That was when Dumbledore had started his speech about the Triwizard Tournament and the rules.

Marcus rolled his eyes, apparently Hogwarts wasn't happy about the age limitation. If they wanted to die in a tournament, they could go ahead. Marcus could care less about that. He didn't have an interest to enter. He would rather watch it, than be in it. Though it would be interesting to have a Slytherin champion for once. No doubt it would be from the other three houses before Slytherin would ever be chosen.

Ezio had then decided he wanted a better view point. So, Marcus let him climb up his robe, so he could sit on his shoulders.

Maybe that was why Marcus was surprised that Bulgarian's own national seeker sat in front of him.

"You have a very interesting familiar," the accent was very thick, difficult to understand.

Marcus got the gist of what the seeker said. Even Ezio looked at him with a slight tilt of his head.

"Thank you."

Krum nodded, "a Lynx if I'm correct. Very instinctive and protective. I believe he has chosen well. Their healing abilities is well known. It is very impressive. They do not trust well." The accent was a bit easier to understand, but not by much.

Marcus nodded, "I've noticed."

"It is nice to meet you—" Krum started to say.

"Marcus. It's an honor to meet you officially, Krum," Marcus commented.

Krum frowned a little, no doubt he didn't enjoy his fame all the time.

"I am not an obsessive fan, don't worry. Just an admirer for your talent," Marcus explained.

Krum slightly untensed, "thank you. I am relieved… fans are not always the kindest."

Marcus sort of understood that. He remembered the type of attention Potter got because of his fame. A fame, that he noticed, the boy despised. "They are not," Marcus agreed.

That was when Krum excused himself, no doubt to speak to his headmaster or something.

Terence eyes went wide, "you just spoke with Krum." His voice was excited.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "don't start acting like a Hufflepuff now on me, Terence. If you haven't noticed, he is not a big fan of fame."

Terence slightly calmed down, "you realize the only reason he may have talked to you is because of Ezio. Maybe having Lynx as familiar is more common in Bulgaria or rare."

"Perhaps," Marcus muttered. He noticed that Ezio was really curious of the seeker. The orange lynx even leaned closer over the table to get a whiff of his scent. That was when he decided he was bored and hopped of Marcus' shoulder and curled against his side once more. Though, Marcus didn't miss that Ezio's ears were still perked up, as if listening around him.

There wasn't much more that was interesting that went around, according to Marcus. It was just more about the dangers of the tournament and to be cautious on who may decide to enter. That just because the age limit was increased, didn't mean that it wasn't dangerous and life threatening. Dumbledore then concluded that the champions had the next few days to put their name into the Goblet of Fire. And on the night of the muggle holiday, Halloween, the champions would be selected.


	4. Disappearances and Dormitories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had definitely been kicking my ass with several writer's block. Got it least 3-4 times. But I wanted this to be updated before focusing on the next chapter of Touched by Death. Several scenes in here I loved writing. Hopefully you all will enjoy reading this, since there is a scene some of you have been looking forward to. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 4 (Disappearances and Dormitories)**

Ezio was currently curled up on Marcus' lap asleep. The Slytherin was threading his fingers through his soft fur. Marcus could swear he could hear Ezio purring in his sleep. The lynx was perfectly content where he was.

Terence was over on his bed doing homework that McGonagall has assigned earlier today. Marcus had already finished it and was wasting time until it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Within a few days would be when the Goblet of Fire would choose the three champions for the tournament. The 7th year was curious on who would be chosen. He knew that Warrington and Terence had entered. But no doubt it would either be a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. There was no way people would be okay with having a Slytherin champion. It made Marcus want to clench his teeth. The prejudice against Slytherin pissed him off, but he had gotten used to it over the years. This year was a prime example, concerning about his Headboy position.

Marcus looked up when he heard the door open. He felt Ezio twitch in his lap, no doubt it had woken the feline up. Ezio still didn't move, but his ears were perked up as if listening.

It was Professor Snape and the man did a double take at the cat in his student's lap. The man frowned before focusing his attention on the 7th year.

"Mr. Flint, I'm here to let you know that your Headboy dorm is ready. Professor McGonagall wishes to send her apologies for the long wait."

Marcus' eyes narrowed before letting out a harsh breath through his nostrils. "Thank you, Professor." He knew that Professor McGonagall would be apologetic about the wait, she had been the one to make sure he was still Headboy. Even though he didn't have the dorm to come along with it. But the woman made sure that his position wasn't underdetermined because of one prejudice old man.

Marcus didn't need to look to know that Professor Snape had already left the dorm. There was no other reason for the professor to remain otherwise. But his eyes did look at Ezio suspiciously. The Slytherin wasn't sure what the man was thinking. No doubt he didn't realize that he had gained a familiar recently.

Terence took that opportunity to sit besides Marcus. "Wonder if the old coot finally realized that he can't fight against his own faculty."

"He still tried," Marcus pointed out. The Slytherin still smiled, he had been afraid that the Headboy position would be taken from him. The headmaster did not like Slytherins and no doubt he didn't want a Slytherin in a position of power. But it seems like the old man had been outvoted. As it would be a joint decision for choosing Headboy, not solely the Headmaster's. Otherwise, he would never been told that he had the position in the first place.

"I still demand that I'm allowed in your new dorm," Terence commented.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "you'd wind up finding a way without me letting you."

"Someone's got to watch out for the furball. You'd wind up letting him get away with anything," Terence smirked.

"Whatever Higgs," Marcus remarked. But he never denied that statement. "Are they still searching for Potter?"

Ezio actually shifted for that, but he didn't move from Marcus' lap.

Terence shrugged, "don't know. His absence should be noted by now. But nobody is talking about it."

Marcus looked to be lost in thought for a moment. "There's not much we can do, then. I'll ask Professor McGonagall to see if she has heard anything. If anything has happened to a Gryffindor, she would know."

Terence didn't like the sound of it, but there wasn't much they could do. Despite the fact they were seventh years, but they still were responsible for looking after the younger years.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had actually been very tight lip about it at first. The woman had softened a little when Marcus had mentioned Potter's name. No doubt the professor had a soft spot for the raven-haired Gryffindor. She did look slightly impressed that Marcus had asked her about it, it seemed to give her the idea that she made the right choice for the Headboy.

Marcus was positive that Professor McGonagall wouldn't have given him any details if he hadn't been Headboy. He was aware that he was responsible for all the students in the school, as was the Headgirl. So, noting that a younger student was missing was part of that. Apparently, Potter had gone missing a week or two ago. Some of the students in the boy's year had noticed that his bed had been untouched for a few days. And nobody had seen him in classes, it was worrying. Though, someone had found an abandoned Gryffindor robe that was shredded. It gave the impression that there had been a fight and that the Boy-Who-Lived had been kidnapped. His glasses had even been shattered, it was an easy repair. But the fact remained, Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

When Marcus inquired about his belongings. The Deputy Headmistress admitted that a house elf that Potter had befriended had magically sealed his trunk. And that she currently had it stored in away in her office until Potter had been found. Marcus assumed that she had Potter's owl in the Owlery. She gave Marcus orders if he found any information about Potter, go straight to her.

It was after Marcus left Professor McGonagall's office, he wondered what would have made a loyal house elf magical seal Potter's trunk. Did that mean that one of Potter's supposed friends, wasn't a friend after all? Marcus didn't really know the Gryffindor all that well. So, he didn't know Potter's friends either. He knew that Malfoy ranted enough that a mudblood and blood traitor were friends with Potter. He could tell who would be the 'blood traitor' that Malfoy was referring to. Obviously, it was one of the Weasleys. The feud between Malfoy and Weasley was legendary. Marcus knew it wasn't the twins, most likely their youngest brother. But the school was filled with Muggleborns, narrowing it down to a single student would be impossible.

* * *

Marcus didn't bring Ezio with him when he had spoke with Professor McGonagall. The feline was more concerned with exploring the new dorm. There was a door that led into the kitchen, but that was currently closed. Marcus didn't want Ezio getting into anything he shouldn't, so he hoped that exploring his bedroom would keep the feline occupied for a few hours. Marcus smiled, Ezio tended to thrive on attention, though.

That seemed to surprise Marcus, he had thought Lynx would be isolated creatures. That they would prefer to be on their lonesome, not always surrounded by someone. But Ezio was the complete opposite of his expectations. Ezio preferred to have least someone he trusted around. That was usually either Terence or himself. So, maybe the rumor that they were prideful creatures was right. He was definitely an affectionate cat. Marcus wanted to say that he started earning some of Ezio's trust is when he found him and saved the feline. And it seemed to grow even more, especially after giving Ezio the rabbit. That lynx could be savage when he wanted to be, that was for sure. The memory of what Ezio did to Malfoy Jr. was stuck firmly in Marcus' mind. While the prat certainly deserved it, it made the 7th year slightly wince in sympathy. Those claws tended to be razor sharp and could deal some damage if Ezio wanted to.

With that in mind, Marcus headed towards the entrance to his new dorm. He honestly thought the magic was ingenious. It looked to be a concrete grey wall and had a hand placement to where a door knob would be. Marcus slowly placed his hand there and felt a slight prickle rush over his hand. He knew that it was verifying his magic and core in order to allow him entrance. That way, nobody could just walk into the Head dorms. Unless you were a professor, but that usually was Professor McGonagall. Considering one of her responsibilities was working with the Headboy and Headgirl. The door also had a sensor when the Headboy or Headgirl's familiar wanted to go in or out. For now, it would look sealed and shut until it recognized them.

The Slytherin watched as the wall fell away to both sides like the brick wall did in Diagon Alley. It created an entrance that immediately sealed itself back once Marcus walked through. The room in the main entrance was well lit. It had a tan or crème colored walls with banners of each house spread throughout the room. There were several working tables and couches that could be seen from the entrance. This was the room that Marcus usually worked alongside the Headgirl. But she usually kept to her own dorm to the left, it was N.E.W.T. year after all. There was a fireplace in the far corner that the house elves tended to. To the side room, there was a smaller version of the Hogwarts library. And to the far right, was the entrance to Marcus' personal kitchen that the house elves kept supplied. And further past his kitchen was the door to his room and personal bathroom.

The sight that greeted Marcus when he closed the door back in his room was amusing. The Slytherin let out a small snort. Apparently Ezio had not heard the small noise. Since the feline was too busy snarling at Terence. Who incidentally, was laying on one of the beds, on his back, laughing.

Marcus honestly found the sight amusing. Usually it wasn't a laughing matter if Ezio was snarling at something. But you could tell that the feline's fur was soaking wet with water. Marcus couldn't tell if Ezio had tried shaking the water out of his fur.

"Terence, would you like to explain why Ezio is soaking wet and you're laughing," Marcus' voice was low. He was trying to act serious and not laugh.

Terence took the bait and immediately stopped laughing. He sat up and looked at Marcus alarmed.

It almost made Marcus want to start laughing. But he didn't want Terence to realize he was messing with him yet.

"I totally didn't drench your cat! He did it on his own!" Terence rambled.

Marcus frowned and glanced at Ezio, who had stopped snarling at Terence and hid behind Marcus' leg.

"Then you might want to explain why he's wet…"

"Well… I guess Ezio got curious. And since the showers are run on magic. They came on when Ezio was snooping in the showers. And he got soaked…."

Ezio let out a sharp hiss as if disagreeing with what Terence said.

"Looks like Ezio disagrees with you there, Terence," Marcus commented lightly.

Terence rolled his eyes, "course he's going to disagree. He got wet and even lynx cats hate water."

Marcus snorted and slowly sat on the floor, "come here, little one."

Ezio walked slowly towards Marcus' soft voice. It made Marcus wonder if Ezio could actually understand him. He was definitely intelligent for a feline.

"He's going to get you wet," Terence warned.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "like I care."

Marcus watched as Ezio jumped into his lap. Terence was right, his trousers immediately got soaked. He didn't really care and brought out his wand. Ezio never stiffened like he used to when Marcus brought out his wand. Without hesitation, did Marcus cast a heating charm that dried Ezio's fur and his trousers.

Both Slytherins could hear the purring that came from Ezio soon after. The feline wasn't as mad now that his fur wasn't wet. Ezio shook his coat out and it made his fur look softer. Marcus smiled as Ezio nudged his head against Marcus' chest. He was practically preening for attention. Marcus scratched underneath Ezio's head as the feline leaned into Marcus' hand.

"How you forgot to cast a heating charm is beyond me," Marcus mocked.

Terence threw his hands up, "like he would let me near him now. He was furious and thought it was my fault he got wet."

Marcus let out a snicker. "Maybe it was your fault and he knew this. Guess that shows you who he prefers more, then."

"Whatever, man… Course he prefers you, you spoil him."

Marcus didn't respond, he knew it was true. But he let his fingers stray to stroke Ezio's fur.

Terence didn't dare to try to touch Ezio, afraid that his fingers might get bitten off.

* * *

Marcus had decided to bring Ezio with him to the Champion's Selection on October 31st. He would have left the feline in his dorm, but Ezio was not having that. Terence thought it was hilarious that he was arguing with a cat. A very feisty, lynx cat. No doubt Ezio would find a way around it and would follow Marcus anyway. That or Terence would bring Ezio with him.

Marcus rolled his eyes as he walked towards the Slytherin table, Ezio at his heels. Terence was snickering to himself as he walked beside Marcus.

"Only you would argue with a lynx cat and lose," Terence teased.

"Maybe next time I'll let Ezio take his wrath out on you…" Marcus threatened.

Terence laughed. "He would do no such thing."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "I seem to recall a time when you were afraid to touch him. Afraid that he may claw your eyes out… hmm?"

Terence slightly blushed in embarrassment, "shut it!"

There wasn't need for any further words as the two 7th years sat at the Slytherin table. The entire Hogwarts student body was present, as was Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

The entire hall was silent as Albus Dumbledore had started to speak. It was basically a refresher of everything he already knew.

Marcus was watching the Goblet of Fire, it was glowing a faint blue color. No doubt the flame would grow stronger as each champion was chosen. It did seem that Ezio started to grow curious and wanted a better look and climbed his shoulder to get a better look. The feline slightly flinched back when the goblet grew more active and the blue flames spread out more around the artifact. But Ezio remained on Marcus' shoulder, gazing almost as intently as the Slytherin.

The selection was almost boring to Marcus as he listened to each champion being selected. Krum had been picked for Durmstrang, some French witch from Beauxbatons, and one of their own prefects, Cedric Diggory. Marcus didn't really mind Cedric all that much, he was one of the few that didn't mind to have a Slytherin as Headboy. He was one of the prefects that he didn't mind working with. He wouldn't be surprised if Amos had pressured his son into doing so. He had met the man a few times and he wasn't impressed with him.

Marcus wasn't really paying much attention at that point until he felt Ezio jump off his shoulder and try to hide in his robe. Marcus just barely had enough time to duck his head and miss the red fire blast from the goblet. Marcus shared a stunned look with Terence, what the hell was happening. That was when he saw another parchment shoot into the sky. Marcus wasn't sure what was going on, but something was wrong. He was sure he probably shared the shocked look with everyone when Dumbledore announced that Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet.

That was when shouts of outrage started to go around.

Marcus placed a gentle hand where Ezio was hiding, the feline was slightly shaking. No doubt from the shock that just happened with the goblet. That was when he slightly peeked his head out from his hiding place. Marcus' robe still covered majority of Ezio's body.

"Potter is still missing though?" Terence whispered to Marcus. "How in the bloody hell could he enter?"

Marcus frowned, "someone is trying to force him into the tournament. Think Terence, why else would they try to enter him?"

"You really think it could be a plot to kill him?" Terence asked.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "do you really think a 14-year-old would willingly participate, despite the age limit? Not counting the fact that he hasn't been seen in several weeks. He's been missing before they let anyone put their name in the goblet."

Terence frowned as he watched Professor McGonagall whisper a few words into the Headmaster's ear. His frown deepened when Dumbledore didn't explain why the entire hall was suddenly being dismissed to their dorms and guest rooms. Why wasn't the Headmaster going to try to correct the accusations and explain that Potter was missing?

Marcus lifted Ezio into his arms, who rested contently in the Slytherin's hold. Apparently, Ezio wasn't in the mood to walk or he would be squirming to get out of his hold.

"Why do you think the old coot never mentioned Potter's disappearance?" Terence was following Marcus to the Headboy's dorm.

"Maybe to prevent a further outcry and so he won't have to do any damage control," Marcus bit out.

"It's going to be obvious when he never shows up during the tasks. There's no way Dumbledore can slither out of this. He's going to have to do damage control eventually. The only reason the Daily Prophet hasn't found out is because only Gryffindor knows," Terence pointed out.

"True. I'm more worried about the houses reactions to Potter's name coming out. No doubt if Potter was here, he would be under their mercy. And nobody deserves that. I'll definitely be speaking to the prefects and Professor McGonagall about this. But it is very likely that he's not going to be found if the rumors are to be true."

Terence frowned, it made sense but that didn't mean he liked it. It reminded him too strongly of events two years prior when the houses had turned against the Gryffindor. Only this time, the Gryffindor wasn't able to protest his innocence.


	5. The Law and its Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait. It's honestly been a long few weeks. Updates will take a long longer than they have been. That was mainly cause I was trying to get as many out before school started. Which started over 2 weeks ago. (I attend a University) So, I'll be working on my chapters strictly on the weekend. So, I can't promise the weekly updates as I have been until recently. I will definitely try my best!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 5 (The Law and its Repercussions)**

Ezio stayed calm in Marcus' arms up to the moment that the Slytherin made it into his personal bedroom. He squirmed out of Marcus hold and fell to the floor unharmed. Ezio took a quick bath in case any stray dirt got on his golden fur. He was getting more attuned to his cat-like habits. Though fur balls were not the most pleasant thing in the world.

Marcus looked worried for a moment until he saw Ezio was unharmed. His expression then turned amused when the feline started cleaning his fur. His eyebrows ruffled when Ezio decided to hide in the room.

It had been a few hours when Terence had come around. He glanced around the room in Marcus' dorm. His friend was permanently living in the Headboy dorms. But he couldn't spot Ezio, and he knew the feline wasn't far. Though, usually Ezio was lounging on Marcus' bed.

"Where's Ezio?"

Terence's question made Marcus look up from his work. "He has been hiding away, the most recent spot was under the bed. The selection seemed to have frighten him badly."

Terence frowned, "well he almost thought he would get his fur singed. The goblet was way out of control."

Marcus looked thoughtful, "several students have already been sent to the Hospital Wing because of it. Madam Pomfrey was not pleased about these events." Marcus looked gleeful as he spoke his next few words. "She even chewed Dumbledore out for it. Something about not showing proper care for his students."

Terence chuckled at that. It definitely would have been a sight worth seeing. There was a good reason why nobody wanted to cross that mediwitch. Especially when it concerned those under her charge. She could be as terrifying as Professor McGonagall or worse.

"Have they said on what the first task is?" Terence inquired.

Marcus pursed his lips, "even if I knew. I can't tell you. You know that."

Terence huffed, despite the fact he did indeed know that Marcus would never been able to tell him about what they were planning for the tournament. The 7th year knew that his friend took his responsibilities very seriously, even more so involving the tournament. His friend had been known for taking his job seriously when he was just a prefect and Quidditch Captain. This year was going to be no exception.

It was probably a few hours later that Ezio finally came out of whatever hiding place he'd refuged in. The feline was disgruntled as he started licking his fur, no doubt trying to get all the dirt and dust it had collected.

"You finished with your mood swings?" Marcus teased the Lynx.

Marcus could almost swear that Ezio was actually glaring at him. The feline wound up nipped at his finger, making Marcus roll his eyes. "Dramatic ass cat…"

* * *

Harry wasn't exactly sure what to be thinking right now. But he knew he couldn't be gladder to be trapped in his Ezio form. The idea of being forced into a death-defying tournament was terrifying to him. Even in his current feline form. He could honestly feel his smaller form visibly shaking from the thought.

It did make Harry start to think on why he got turned into a feline when he did. Almost like the feline knew this was going to happen and wanted to protect him somehow. Some of it was starting to make some sense, but he was still lost on why he was a cat. And it wasn't like he was able to physically talk to someone else about it. Nobody would be able to understand him.

Harry wasn't quite sure on how much time had passed since his little freak-out. He was still terrified but there was a comforting thought that he wouldn't be forced into the tournament as a cat. Nobody even knew that Harry was a cat, they only knew Ezio as Marcus' familiar. And that was another thing, Harry had started to like being around Marcus. Not just tolerate him because he healed him and fed him. Though the feline in him liked Marcus a lot more since the rabbit incident. Honestly, Harry had thought Marcus had graduated last year. Unless the Slytherin was younger than he thought, or he got held back a year. Harry really doubted the latter, since he remembered the Slytherin being prefect and Quidditch Captain last year. And as much as Harry hated Snape, he doubted the man would make someone a prefect if they got held back a year.

Then there was getting to know Terence, another Slytherin. He could understand how the two probably became friends. There was a lot of dynamics between Slytherins and Gryffindors, which was to be expected. There were also a lot of misconceptions that Harry was learning about Slytherins. He had thought Slytherin didn't have friends. It had appeared before the cat incident that Slytherins were just about alliances. Which they did, but it was a really small portion of them. Then again, Harry was mainly around just Marcus and Terence. So, he had both a little and a lot of exposure to Slytherins. It beat having to be constantly around Malfoy. There probably be a clawing every day. He still remembered the self-satisfied smirks that Marcus and Terence had.

Harry was silently hoping that he would least remain in his feline form until the tournament was over. From his perspective, it was the only protection he had from being forced into the tournament. That brought to where Harry had come out of his hiding place and looked up at Marcus. His eyes met the Slytherin's warm eyes as he teased him. Since, he didn't hesitate on jumping on the bed beside the Slytherin. Harry felt this rush of warmth run through him and he wasn't sure if that was his human or feline side. That didn't stop him from nipping at Marcus fingers for his comment.

* * *

Ezio had been snooping around when he suddenly dashed through the secret entrance for familiars for the Headboy's dorm. No doubt that whoever it was, was outside the door and they didn't realize that Ezio had been there. By the time they noticed, he would already be inside the dorm. And by that moment, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it if they wanted to.

Ezio walked into Marcus' dorm to see him sitting on his bed. The 7th year looked to be currently overlooking some form of parchment. Cause he was making occasional notes to it. Terence wasn't too far away, no doubt working on some assignment a professor had assigned. It was a given that Terence had pretty much moved into the Headboy's dormitory.

Ezio didn't hesitate to grab at Marcus' robe that was hanging off his bed with his teeth. Ezio didn't pull hard enough to rip the expensive fabric, but enough to get the Slytherin's attention.

Marcus had a gentle smile as he looked down, no doubt knowing who was trying to disturb him. He raised an eyebrow, "now what would you want?"

"It could be that maybe… he wants you to follow him," Terence said dryly as he looked up. There was a trace of humor on his face.

Marcus had a confused look on his face. He knew Ezio probably wouldn't be able to understand him, though he knew that the feline was highly intelligent. "Now, why would you want me to follow you for?"

The comment was more said as a joke, clearly not expecting Ezio to try to explain in his own way.

Ezio had stopped pulling at Marcus robes as the Slytherin got off the bed. Ezio trotted over to where Terence was. The 7th year never moved, so naturally he was caught off guard when Ezio took his wand.

Terence jumped in shock, "what the bloody hell?!"

Marcus was currently trying to hold in a laugh. But he kept his attention to what Ezio was trying to show them. No doubt the feline was trying to answer the question that Marcus just asked.

The orange feline had Terence's wand clenched in his jaws. That was when Marcus noticed that Ezio was gesturing his head in all directions. Almost like he was trying to show spells or something, Terence figured.

Terence had his eyebrows scrunched together. "So… someone wants to curse us?" The question was aimed at Ezio.

Ezio had stopped his little 'demonstration' and dropped Terence's wand at his feet. Terence could swear he saw the Lynx's head nod in confirmation. Maybe Marcus hadn't be lying when he said his familiar was fiercely intelligent. Not only was the lynx trying to warn them, but he seemed to know what Marcus was saying. The 7th year picked his wand back up slowly before inspecting the wood. He didn't see any damage done to the wood due to the protection charms. But it didn't hurt to double check, even if it had, he doubt it would affect the wand. If the rare chance that damage was done and badly affected the wand, he could always stop at Ollivanders.

Marcus looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Terence. He jerked his head towards the exit, as a signal to follow me.

Terence kept his wand tightly in his grip and followed Marcus without a word with a grin on his face. He wouldn't realize how soon that would turn into dead shock. While Marcus' would turn into deadly rage.

Ezio had kept behind the two 7th years at a slow pace. Ezio had already been aware that there were younger Slytherins behind the exit. As his keen ears overheard them whispering of a surprise attack on Marcus. No doubt as revenge for the clawing that Ezio had dealt to the blonde ages ago. Or perhaps it was something that Marcus did that irritated the blonde. Or it could be that the blonde just had a grudge against the Headboy. That part, Ezio never found out about.

Ezio could tell that Malfoy was on guard for whenever Marcus would go outside. His face looked grim as if doubting that he'd be able to take on a 7th year. Someone who had three more years of experience and magic than him. Not to count two students that happened to be 7th year. Ezio knew he probably shouldn't have been there when grey eyes narrowed on him. What probably was more of a frightened look, turned to determined. Clearly, his plan was never thought out.

Marcus had that static look on him that was meant for intimidating other students, especially younger ones. Where as Terence had the more threatening look with his wand trained on Malfoy and his two goons of followers. It made the 14-year-old slightly faulter in his next movements.

When Terence heard the loud hiss from Marcus, he knew things were bad. All starting with the curse that slipped from the blonde's lips.

"Crucio!"

Terence felt blood drain from his face at the implications of that spell being said. And the fact that the spell was said in Hogwarts and not in any of the rooms that prevented dark magic from being detected.

Marcus went white with rage.

The yell of anguish was not from himself or Marcus. But from a very small feline that sounded heartbroken, even to a Slytherin's ears. It felt like the voice of pure torture and a cry for help.

Marcus didn't use a lethal curse as dark as one of the Unforgivables. But Terence knew that his friend was at the verge. But unlike Malfoy, knew what the consequences would be for such an action. So, not including the first spell, Marcus used the most powerful stunner he could at the three younger Slytherins. Anything else that didn't render them unconscious, may have the temptation of doing something more lethal. Though there may not be any promises on holding back later.

So, it was no surprise that there was running down the corridors. As Marcus expected, the dark magic had been detected.

Marcus had sat down to the floor, not caring if his robe got dirty. He cradled Ezio to him, who was giving off slight trembles every few seconds. The feline melted into his warm arms. The older Slytherin kept his hold gentle, knowing how bad the Cruciatus Curse could be. No doubt it had a greater affect on magical creatures, no matter how short the curse lasted.

Terence remained firm at Marcus side and he was slightly glad that both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall was there. Though it made sense that Professor McGonagall would be there, seeing she was the Deputy Headmistress. But there was a downside, the Headmaster was also there.

It was McGonagall that spoke first. "What happened?" Her eyes were cold as she looked to the three unmoving bodies. That was when she noticed the shaking familiar in Marcus' arms.

The Headboy had risen slowly to his feet with Ezio firmly in his grasp.

"Ezio was hit with the Cruciatus Curse," Marcus' voice was rigid.

Both Slytherins heard the small gasp from their Transfiguration professor.

Minerva's eyes then narrowed, "care to explain how that came to be?"

Marcus' jerked his head towards the unconscious 4th years. "Ezio was trying to warn me that someone was trying to attack me outside my dorm. I went to investigate it and Ezio seemed to be caught in the misfire. I think they seemed to realize that they couldn't take on two 7th years. So, my familiar was the convenient target."

Marcus got a slight nod from McGonagall as she picked up the three wands laid forgotten on the floor. No doubt she could hear the barely restrained rage coming from her Headboy.

Marcus and Terence watched as Professor McGonagall whispered a well-known spell, _Prior Incantato_. They were very familiar that the charm would show the last five spells that had been used. Depending on how powerful the charm was cast, it could create more.

Nobody had spoke while this was going on and silent watched. Showing before their eyes the saw evidence of the Cruciatus Curse being cast by a mere 4th year. Where as Marcus' would show a few stunner spells and a healing spell. Enough to cover the first spell that he actually used.

"Surely, this could all be a mere misunderstanding? He is still a child after all."

McGonagall's voice was almost harsh. "Don't you even dare joke about an Unforgivable being cast in this school. You are right about him being severely underage, but the law is the law, Dumbledore! And never would I have thought you would try to play this lower than it already is. You know the law Albus and you know the consequences of it. It may not have been against a human being, but the intention remains to be seen. For all we know, it could have an attempt of an Unforgivable on a fellow student, not just his familiar. And if I find that you try to sweep this under, you and Amelia will be having some heating words about this, mark my words…"

That seemed to shut the old man up as Professor McGonagall created a Patronus to send a message to the Ministry. Professor Snape never really said a word, though he had a lingering glance at Ezio. No doubt Severus would be having some really heated words towards his soon to be, ex-student.

Marcus doubted that the old coot actually cared that an underage student had cast a forgivable in Hogwarts, since it was a Slytherin that did it. But maybe he was concerned about the repercussions that Lucius' son had been caught for it. Considering that there would be some confrontations with Lucius Malfoy concerning the issue. And the strong factor that Dumbledore still didn't like that Marcus still held the position of Headboy. And wouldn't put it past him to try to shift the blame that Marcus was the one to cast the curse. And there would be his solution to get rid of a Slytherin Headboy and replace him with someone from another house. The Headmaster probably would care more if it had been a Gryffindor that done it, as that would reflect badly on himself. And if Dumbledore still tried to meddle with everything, Marcus would speak personally to Amelia Bones. Both Marcus and Terence had more pressing matters to worry about and that was Ezio.

But Marcus knew one thing and nothing would change that, Draco Malfoy was going to be expelled from Hogwarts.


	6. Time to Be Judged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant for this to be updated last week. But kept getting hit with Writer's Block. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll admit some parts I loved writing, which most of you can probably guess on what that is. I did add some of your suggestions to this though.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 6 (Time to be Judged)**

Marcus' first thoughts should have been to go straight to Professor Snape, it was no hidden secret that the professor knew about Dark Curses and how to counteract them. And there was no doubt his Head of House knew the best way to recover from the Cruciatus from a human perspective. But he wasn't sure the professor was quite as knowledgeable if a familiar was hit by the same curse. And as soon as the discussion was over, Professor Snape had already disappeared.

Instead of making his way to the dungeons and finding Professor Snape's office, Marcus slowly treaded towards the Hospital Wing. He didn't need to look to know that Terence was walking right behind him. The walk helped ease Marcus' anger at the stupid 4th year that didn't know any better to throw Unforgivebles around. He could still feel the slight trembles, but Marcus did his best to ignore them. There was no reason to get mad and worked up when there were bigger problems.

Luckily, Madam Pomfrey wasn't that busy today and she had turned when she heard the doors to the Hospital Wing open. No doubt the woman was about to start lecturing for whatever trouble one of the students got into. As it tended to be that a lot of students liked to get injured by getting into mischief. She walked closer to the Lynx that Marcus seemed to be hold protectively. She studied the feline for a moment before turning back to her personal stores. It only took a minute before the mediwitch was heading back to Marcus.

"This is a mild calming draught. He needs to have at least three drops, I'll have to floo call Severus to see if he has something to fight the effects of the Cruciatus Curse," Madam Pomfrey sternly spoke.

Marcus nodded and didn't have to ask Terence to get the vial from the Mediwitch. He watched as Ezio rolled out his tongue to let the disgusting potion touch his tongue. It was a little fascinating to know how intelligent Ezio was. Even in pain, he knew exactly what they wanted the feline to do. Despite the previous anger, Marcus cracked a small smile as Ezio shook his head, no doubt from the taste. The shaking slightly subsided, but Ezio wasn't squirming as much. The potion was working its magic through Ezio's feline form.

Marcus unexpectedly jerked his head up when he heard the doors to the Hospital Wing. Not even realizing that Madam Pomfrey had started to run a diagnostic scan for his familiar. The Headboy didn't even have time to see who it was before he heard Madam Pomfrey gasp.

The Mediwitch was blinking several times after letting out an audible gasp. She had decided to run a diagnostic scan just to be sure there wasn't anything that needed to be healed. But she was not expecting to see what was on that roll of parchment. Because in that roll of Parchment were the words: Harry Potter – Creature Inheritance. She didn't need to read further to know it would say the Lynx breed. She was silently relieved, just because she was mostly in the Hospital Wing did not mean she didn't hear the rumors. And there had been countless ones going around Hogwarts, but the most prominent one was that Harry Potter had been kidnapped and possibly killed. Her lips thinned and didn't hesitate to obscure Harry's name off the parchment and make it look like it was a regular magical familiar. She was very aware of the schemes that the Headmaster had for the young Gryffindor and she was not going to allow it. She just hoped that the young Potter at least stayed in his form until after the tournament was after. She couldn't bear to see one of her charges dying in such a perilous tournament.

"Madam Pomfrey? Is there something wrong?" Marcus asked as he watched the mediwitch quickly regain her composure.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes were firm as she glanced away from the parchment. "Nothing to be too worried about Mr. Flint. Just something I hadn't expected showed up in his report. It will be a quick fix, Ezio will be in fine hands."

Marcus didn't show it in his facial expressions, but his eyes showed relief. "I appreciate that, Madam Pomfrey." He watched as the mediwitch disappeared into her office for a moment before returning.

Marcus wasn't sure how much time had passed, he didn't think it was too long. That was when he realized that he never noticed who had entered the wing, but it seemed like the visitor must have vanished. That or they made their way out the wing while he was speaking with Madam Pomfrey. The next time the doors opened, Marcus watched to see who it was, and he wasn't surprised by their appearance.

"Ah Severus, have you brought the healing salve as well?" Madam Pomfrey's eyes were fierce with determination. She watched as the Severus nodded. "Good. We will need it. Seems the poor dear has reinjured his leg. Its minor, but the salve will heal it within a few minutes. He'll definitely need your potion to counter the shaking," the mediwitch conversed with the Potions Master.

Marcus watched as his Head of House passed over the salve that Madam Pomfrey just mentioned and a potion. He noticed that Professor Snape never left though, just silently watching. He didn't tighten his grip on Ezio but observed as the older woman placed the salve where Ezio's old injury was. The Lynx didn't flinch or move away, so that was a good sign. Ezio obediently let his tongue roll out and take the five drops of the potion.

Marcus looked with trepidation of the potion not working. It wasn't an immediate response, but within a few minutes the shaking had subsided. That was when he left out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He was so worried that the curse would have killed Ezio, even if the aftereffects weren't immediate. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Marcus turned his head to see it was only Terence.

Terence gave a small smile, "he'll be okay. And Malfoy will get his due, I promise you. And if he doesn't, I'll make sure of it."

Marcus let out a small laugh, he didn't doubt Terence's words. Because if the court decided not to punish the Malfoy heir. He knew his friend would make sure he learned to not mess with them.

That was when Professor Snape decided to take a better look at Ezio. He seemed to approve of the healing process. "A very lucky feline. Mr. Flint, I would be proud. Lynx are very strong creatures and it seems your bond helped him survive this encounter. Be sure he takes that twice a day, it will slowly ease the Cruciatus off his body."

Marcus nodded, "thank you, Professor Snape."

His professor gave a small nod before he turned towards the doors, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

It wasn't long for Marcus to receive a letter by owl requesting his presence. The owl had been sent by Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE for short. Since Amelia Bones was head of the department, he was to report to her office within the week. And there would be a trial and they were pushing it a few weeks away since most of the Ministry's efforts were being focused on the Tournament. And they wanted the trial to be over with before the first task began. Because this was such an important case, it was to be finished before the first task instead of several months away. And Marcus wouldn't be surprised if Lucius was aiding them in pushing the court date closer.

He had sent an instant reply that he would meet her that weekend around noon. Marcus knew what the meeting was about. It was customary to meet with both parties for the trial to gather evidence. Most times it was an investigator that would meet with you. Because it was such a sensitive issue, Madam Bones would be doing the questioning and would run the trial as she always did.

And when the time came to Floo to the Ministry, Marcus had brought Ezio and Terence along with him. Though the owl didn't say that those two presences were required, he knew that Madam Bones would expect them both. There were Aurors around when he stepped out of the fireplace with Ezio in his arms.

"Names and purpose please," was the demand from an Auror that Marcus didn't recognize.

"Marcus Flint, Ezio my familiar. We have an appointment with the Head of DMLE."

Terence had to do the same and both wizards handed over their wands to be examined.

"You're clear to proceed. Second Floor."

Marcus nodded his head to the command and made his way to the elevator with Terence on his heels.

The ride in the elevator was short and Marcus had to navigate down the long hallway before he found the correct door. Marcus immediately noticed the office was spacious and the office had several filing cabinets, no doubt keeping track of records and bookcases. There was a dark wooden desk in the middle of the room, occupied by several chairs for seating.

Marcus noticed a tall woman with brown hair with some spots of grey. Her eyes were Navy blue and held a strict posture. She reminded him a lot of Professor McGonagall. She was definitely a woman that was not to be trifled with.

"Mr. Flint, thank you for coming so promptly. There is a great deal that must be discussed," Amelia shook Flint's hand. "I see you brought young Ezio, I do wish to scan for injures from the report that Madam Pomfrey had sent me."

"Of course, Madam."

Amelia then shook hands with Terence, "Mr. Higgs, a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Likewise, Madam," were Terence courtesy words.

It didn't take long for the scan to show up as red, verifying that the familiar was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Amelia nodded at the verification before sitting at her desk.

"My scan did show that your familiar, Mr. Flint, was indeed hit with the Cruciatus Curse. You both are aware that your presence at the trial will be required and it will be a full court with Wizengamot. And I will be displaying that evidence," Madam Bones tone was blunt.

Marcus nodded. "And what of Lucius Malfoy?"

Madam Bones smirked, "there has already been an order sent out to Mr. Malfoy that his presence has been barred from attending, despite being a member. Due to the fact that his presence would not be impartial. Though the Malfoy Heir presence will be required."

"I would assume as much," Marcus commented.

"Now today I do need to take a statement from you both. Seeing as both of you are of age, you will be required to take Veritaserum. Are there any complaints?"

Both Marcus and Terence shook their head no.

After she took the customary of getting their name and age, it didn't take long to get the statement from both the Slytherins on the events that happened. It was similar to the events they had explained to Professor McGonagall. Though Marcus did catch Madam Bones by surprise by offering their memories as further evidence. Soon after she had two vials sealed of their memory and ready to viewed for the trial.

"I appreciate both of your cooperation with such a sensitive matter. I will send an owl out next week on the trial date," Amelia said as she shook both Marcus and Terence's hands, dismissing them both.

Once out of the office did Terence whisper to Marcus, "looks like this time Lucius won't be able to get Wizengamot on his side."

Marcus didn't bother to look at his friend, Ezio was still in his arms asleep. "Don't be too sure. Lucius can easily influence Wizengamot in his favor. For all we know, Draco may worm his way out without any repercussions."

* * *

And just like Madam Bones had said, he received the owl notifying him of the court date that following week. It definitely was a fast trial, usually it would be a month before having the trial, instead of just two or three weeks. They were notified that Ezio's presence would not be required since they had the medical report, statements and memories from both Marcus and Terence.

Both Slytherins were dressed in their best formal robes and Flooed to the Ministry of Magic. They would have preferred to apparate, but you would have to be off Hogwarts Grounds in order to do so. It was much faster to just Floo opposed to the latter.

Just like last time, Marcus and Terence both represented their wands to the Aurors standing guard and instructed them to Courtroom 5. It was a long walk and it was located on Level Ten, where most formal hearings were held.

The walls were a dark stone and held torches that dimly lit the enormous courtroom. There was a throne like chair in the middle of the courthouse where witnesses or the accused would speak. There were two balconies which was filled with witches and wizards who were wearing burgundy and black robes, no doubt members of Wizengamot. Marcus studied them, looking for a Wizard with platinum blonde hair and smirked when he found none. And last in the front was the Judge's balcony and immediately recognized Madam Bones in the Judge's seat, no doubt she was overseeing the case. Usually a case like this might be overseen by the Minister, but it was common knowledge that he was being influenced by Lucius Malfoy and firmly in his pocket. No doubt it was work by Madam Bones, Marcus wondered if the man would be sacked.

Marcus and Terence quickly took their seats near the front since they were witnesses for the case.

That was when Madam Bones started speaking. "Disciplinary Hearing for the 21st of November. For offense committed by Draconis Lucius Malfoy, resident of Malfoy Manor. Crimes against the accused are as followed: he knowingly and full awareness of the law, performed an Unforgiveable, the Cruciatus Curse that was targeted towards a wizard. And the failure to comply with the Aurors when they required your wand. Do you Mr. Malfoy deny producing said curse?"

That was when Marcus realized that the Malfoy Heir was sitting in the center seat and listened as he denied it.

"Then are you aware that there are wards placed around Hogwarts to detect Dark Magic? And that casting an Unforgiveable against another witch or wizard is punishable by life at Azkaban Prison?" Madam Bones words were firm.

Malfoy didn't say a word and Amelia continued on. "Not only was Hogwarts faculty acknowledged of Dark Magic, but a report is also sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I will ask again; do you deny producing the Cruciatus Curse?"

Malfoy didn't even breath a word.

Madam Bones was not impressed. "Mr. Malfoy if you can not answer the question, you will be required to take a minor truth serum."

That's when Draco seemed to find his voice, "you can't! That's against the law!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you are being tried as an adult wizard. A minor truth serum is allowed if you do not answer the question. I do not want to repeat myself," Madam Bones looked infuriated. And when Draco didn't say another word, she called out an order. "Kingsley, bring me that truth serum and administer it to Mr. Malfoy."

Marcus recognized the Auror robes that had immediately come forward with a vial in his hand, no doubt the minor truth serum.

"You are to take that, or you will not like the consequences if you don't, Mr. Malfoy."

Marcus was surprised to see that Malfoy didn't even argue and took it from the Auror. No doubt he finally had the brain cells to know that his father wasn't there to save him.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is your full name and Hogwarts house?" Amelia asked with a hard edge to her tone.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin," was the monotone answer.

"Thank you. And I will ask again, did you cast the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Yes."

There was an audible gasp from members of Wizengamot.

Amelia ignored it, "Did you attempt to cast that curse towards Mr. Flint or Mr. Higgs?"

"Yes."

Amelia's lips twitched, "Who did you cast the curse at?"

"Marcus and his stupid cat."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You can step down, Kingsley administer the antidote."

Marcus watched as the same Auror came forward and handed the potion to the Malfoy heir, who immediately grabbed it. No doubt he was glaring at the Auror, who didn't seem affected.

Amelia then cleared her throat, "Wizards and Witches of Wizengamot I will now present the memories of Mr. Flint and Mr. Higgs and statements made under Veritaserum. As well as the records and verification that Mr. Flint's familiar does bear signs of the Cruciatus Curse."

Madam Bones got up and turned to the Pensieve behind her and dipped the memories in, which displayed on the ceiling and the memory began. It was a process created so that they didn't have to dip their heads in the Pensieve and quickened the process.

The first memory had been her own when she verified that the orange Lynx was hit with Crucio. That was when the next memory started, it was Marcus' perspective of events when Ezio had run into the room and grabbed Terence's wand. Before shifting to where he went outside the dorm to where they saw three younger Slytherins, the most noticeable was the Malfoy Heir. It was there they could see the determination towards the 7th years, as his wand pointed to them before it jerked to Marcus' familiar. They saw a red glow emit from Malfoy's wand. It looked like the spell was badly aimed and when Malfoy's arm jerked from the backlash of the curse, instead of hitting Marcus, it hit Ezio instead. The memory continued to the explanation to Professor McGonagall and the trip to Madam Pomfrey before it finally ended.

Once the ceiling had faded to the stone black, Madam Bones turned her attention back to the Wizengamot court. She had both Marcus and Terence come forward separately and administer the Veritaserum and the statements were very identical to the ones taken in her office. Amelia let both 7th years retake their seats before speaking. Her voice was loud and clear, "Those in favor of conviction?"

There were several hands that were raised, 2/3 of the majority had voted.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Madam Bones asked.

Only one-third of hands had raised their hands. Amelia nodded in approval. She gave her gavel a firm pound and announced, "This court of Wizengamot is adjourned and the accused found guilty." She turned her attention to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you are to be sentenced to 15 years to Azkaban Prison and your wand will be snapped. You magic will be bound. After your release you will have a 10-year probation period and you can have a reevaluation of having your magic unbound. This is your punishment for the attempt of an Unforgiveable on a wizard and use of said curse on a familiar. And because of your age we are not extending this to life in Azkaban."

Marcus smirked at the punishment that Madam Bones had given to Malfoy and listened to his cries of protest. He didn't pay much mind to them as he and Terence rose to their feet and made their way to the door. Though, he didn't have to see to hear the shackles being placed on Malfoy, no doubt their next stop was Azkaban. His next stop was Professor McGonagall's Office, there were preparations he needed to tend to for the first task for the Triwizard Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did good with the trial in court. I was trying to go a lot by what I knew that happened at Harry's trial in OotP and twist it to what I wanted to happen. Since there isn't much information about Wizengamot, any help in that area would be amazing. 
> 
> But good news, least for me. Draco is expelled!!! Though it wasn't clearly stated. If I need to put that, let me know and I can edit it. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter though. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	7. A Formidable Mistake

**A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 7 (A Formidable Mistake)**

Marcus wasn't surprised to see a 'certain' article on the front page of the Daily Prophet the following morning after the trial. He knew that reporters would be thirty for a juicy article about an event like yesterday. Especially considering who's heir it was involving, not counting himself or his friend. Marcus didn't think it was a closed session of Wizengamot either, though he didn't actively search for reporters there. The only one he had searched for was Malfoy senior and he knew the Lord wasn't there.

But there it was on the table and Marcus turned when he heard a snort of laughter to his right. It had been Terence and he was holding onto the morning edition.

Marcus smirked, "dare tell me, what you find so amusing?"

Terence laid the article on the table at the Slytherin Table, they were in the Great Hall after all. He quickly took a seat, though it didn't escape his notice that Ezio was lazily perched on Marcus' shoulder.

Marcus took a seat beside Terence, though Ezio didn't move from his position. Though if you looked closely, Ezio's eyes looked more attentive and was locked on the article. That was when Marcus actually looked at the article and he had to hold back a laugh. Because on the front page was the headline, **"How Far has the Noble House of Malfoy Fallen?"** And of course, Marcus immediately noticed that the reporter was the one and only Rita Skeeter.

Marcus didn't really read the entire article, but it was mostly everything he already knew. It was mostly about the events in the trial. The Slytherin knew what the aim was, it was to hit a blow at the Headmaster. The woman even implied if one student had cast an unforgivable in the school. What else was the old man letting his students get away with? It was meant to question the public on Dumbledore's image. But he also knew it was also a blow to Malfoy and his family. Everyone knew that the Malfoy senior pleaded that he was under the Imperius Curse during the first war. The article even talked about the sentencing more. Apparently, Malfoy had been sentenced to a lower level in Azkaban, away from the Dementors because of his age. And then he would be moved to a medium level cell that had the presence of some of the Dementors. But it wasn't as bad as the maximum-security cells reserved for Death Eaters.

There was a main part in the article that accused that Dumbledore was losing his mind, especially since there had been no word of the Boy-Who-Lived being found. Especially since there was no evidence of the Headmaster actually trying to find their precious savior. Rita had left slight hints if a new Headmaster may be required for Hogwarts in the near future. There were some notes at the bottom about further information was on other pages. Like on elaborating what a pensieve or Veritaserum was and the rumors about the kidnapping of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well least she got the events at the trial right," Terence muttered. "Looks like Dumbledore isn't too happy though."

Marcus took a chance to glance at the Head table and noted that Terence was correct. It looked like the old coot had finished reading the paper and he almost looked peeved off or maybe just mildly irritated. He wondered if it was because of the blow Rita aimed about the curse itself or the fact the man was losing his grip on his students. And as far as Marcus knew, the man wasn't doing anything to find the missing Gryffindor. Marcus was positive that some of the public may be after Dumbledore's head because of Rita's comments about the lack of evidence of them trying to find Potter.

"Not surprised by the trial bit, but it'll get a lot of people's attention and they may look over the old cases. Though, Rita is being spot on about the old man not doing anything about Potter. It's almost over a month and he still hasn't been found," Marcus' tone had more anger to it towards the end. Though it calmed slightly down when Ezio's head butted against his fingers.

Terence frowned, "it's really suspicious that he's not doing anything. You would think he be searching high and low for one of his precious Gryffindors. And the only reason why he's worried now is because he's coming under fire by the public."

Marcus scratched under Ezio's chin as he snorted, "well… there's already talk about them revoking his Chief Warlock title in Wizengamot. Madam Bones had already temporarily revoked it during the trial for interfering."

"Might knock his ego down a bit and realize he's not the reincarnation of Merlin," Terence muttered.

"Got that right… sometimes I swear he's as bad as Voldemort…" Marcus bit out lowly.

Marcus didn't notice it, but Ezio froze momentarily when the Slytherin said that. No doubt if he was in his human form, there would be some heavy protesting against that statement. Despite that the feline didn't have much of a high opinion of the Headmaster as he used to.

"If you don't count the part where he rather save Death Eaters. Sure," Terence agreed. "He's just as power hungry if not more."

"Don't forget about the whole debate with Grindelwald," Marcus reminded his friend.

"I still don't know how you know all of that. The public would have an outcry and may even call you insane if they knew he wanted to rule over muggles," Terence commented.

"Just ask his brother at Hogs Head, he'll tell you the whole tale. That man hates his brother, even more than we do and that's saying something," Marcus laughed.

From the look on Terence's face, Marcus knew that his friend probably would do that on their next Hogsmeade visit. Dumbledore would be in for a rude awaking if those details just happen to slip out to a third party. That definitely would be a day to remember.

Though, Marcus didn't know it, Ezio wanted to tag along for that trip. It was hard to believe what he was hearing anyways but hearing it from a second source may aid in that. Especially considering that the second source was from the brother of the man they were talking about.

That was when Marcus decided to get up, he didn't think Ezio was in the mood to be carried back to the dorm. Though, his face didn't show it, Marcus was excited to be able to watch the first task the next day. He didn't doubt that Terence would be excited as well, despite that his friend had no clue what the task was.

* * *

The next day, Marcus had gotten up earlier for the busy day ahead of him. Mostly because of the First Task for the Triwizard Tournament was that afternoon. First, he had a meeting with some of the faculty staff right after breakfast. They were assigning the Headboy and Headgirl to instruct the champions on where to go before the task started.

The dragon handlers would be the ones getting the dragons ready for each champion. So, there wouldn't be too much that could be done on that aspect. But he also had to help instruct everyone else to the stands, so they could spectate on the event.

The only thing Marcus didn't expect, was that Ezio wanted to follow him around. He had expected to let Ezio curl up on his bed and nap the day away. Marcus had the feeling that Ezio had clued in somehow on what today was and refused to let the Slytherin out of his sight. Marcus sighed loudly, "come on, you ungrateful tuff of fur. If you insist on tagging along…"

It didn't escape Marcus' notice that Ezio instantly perked up and followed him right out of the Headboy dorms. He rolled his eyes, though it was in affection. Anyone who looked close enough could guess that cold Slytherin loved having Ezio around. And it seemed the feline shared the same sediment.

That being said, Marcus went straight to Professor McGonagall's office for their meeting.

"Mr. Flint, prompt as always," Professor McGonagall commented as she saw the Headboy walking in. Her eyes softened when seeing the Lynx trailing behind him. "I see that your shadow has decided to follow you this morning."

Marcus gave a small smile, "Ezio refused to budge on the matter."

"Indeed…" the stern woman remarked. "Since both our Headboy and Headgirl is here. In about an hour, I will need you both to instruct the champions to make their way down to the tent near the stadium. I will expect both of you to make the other champions feel welcome and guide them to the tent if needed. After that, you will be leading the students to the stands for the First Task."

Marcus nodded, he had heard these instructions from McGonagall before, she wanted the Headboy and Headgirl aware of the responsibilities. This meeting was more of repeating the same instructions and warning them of consequences should it put Hogwarts in a bad light. That was the first part of the meeting.

The second part of the meeting was going over more of what the task was. Though Marcus didn't agree that the task had to be so dangerous to involve dragons. Considering it took several dragon handlers just to subdue one. But it had been a Ministry decision and the fact that the tasks for the tournament were supposed to be dangerous. Marcus frowned, he didn't like it, but he had students to look after.

It didn't take long for the meeting to wrap up, so Marcus went to the Great Hall to help gather the champions.

Marcus quickly cast an amplifying charm on himself as Ezio curled around his feet.

"If I may have your attention for a moment," Marcus' voice thundered across the Great Hall.

Once Marcus was sure everyone was looking at him, he continued to speak. "If I may have the Triwizard Champions to convene into the same room when you were selected." The Headboy quickly muttered the counter for the charm as he watched the three champions stand up.

Marcus knew why that room had been chosen, it was to have a little familiarity, so that their guests wouldn't get lost in the castle. He went to follow the champions to that room, he knew the Headgirl would be waiting for them.

Once Marcus had entered the room, he got a slight nod in acknowledgement from the Headgirl.

"Marcus," she greeted.

"Alianna," Marcus greeted back to the Ravenclaw.

That when Marcus was face to face with another familiar face.

"Marcus," was the thick accent.

"Viktor, a pleasure to meet you again," Marcus shook the Bulgarian's hand in greeting.

"I see your familiar is still attached to you, it seems they were correct that Lynx's are very loyal creatures," Viktor's tone was friendly as he gazed down at Ezio.

Marcus smiled, "that he is," as he watched Viktor scratch one of Ezio's ears. It was obvious that Ezio approved of Viktor, otherwise there would be snarling or hissing from the feline.

Marcus used that moment to look around and see all three champions and the Headgirl. "As you all are aware, the first task starts in less than an hour. Alianna and I will be guiding you to the tent where you'll find out what the task is and what your task is. You will receive further instructions there and will meet up with your Headmaster or Headmistress. If you will follow me."

Marcus didn't hear any protests as Alianna went to join them.

"Most impressive, Marcus," she commented.

The Slytherin nodded, not saying a word as he let Ezio walk beside him.

"A most intelligent familiar," the Headgirl commented. "Lynx if I'm current."

"Of course," Marcus said to her.

Alianna didn't say another word, but Marcus had the feeling she was slightly impressed.

It didn't take long to trek though the castle and make their way to the tent.

"This is where I leave you all. I wish you all luck on your task," Marcus spoke loudly. "Mr. Bagman, will be instructing you on what you will do next."

Marcus received nods from all three champions and one by one they went inside the black tent, most likely erected by magic. And just on time, he saw the figures of the Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman, Igor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine. It didn't escape the Slytherin's notice that Dumbledore shot a suspicious glance before entering the tent.

"Time to gather the students," Alianna commented.

Marcus nodded as he started the trek back to the castle and wasn't surprised to see that the Head of Houses and prefects had already started getting the students together. Marcus gathered Ezio into his arms, before settling the feline onto his shoulders. He didn't want him to get trampled under careless feet. He soon joined the masses for Slytherin House as Alianna joined Ravenclaw.

And just like at the Quidditch matches, the students were grouped by house. Though students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons could choose where ever they wished to sit. And for the most part they grouped together.

Thankfully Marcus decided to bring his winter cloak with him, it was near the end of November after all. He decided to sit closer to the Faculty side before sitting down. Ezio climbed off his shoulders and cuddled closer to get the warmth that his cloak provided. The feline tended to get some cold chills as aftereffects of the curse. So, Marcus didn't hesitate to get the potion out, knowing that Ezio needed to take it.

"Tongue out, Ezio. You're shaking too much for my liking," Marcus commanded softly.

The Slytherin watched as Ezio obediently stuck his pink tongue out. Marcus let three drops fall onto the feline's tongue before stowing the potion away. There was a gentle shake of Ezio's head, no doubt the after taste was horrible. Snape's potions had never been the best tasting.

Marcus let out a small laugh before muttering, "the taste will wear off, Ezio. You don't have to look so grossed out." Of course, Ezio's nose and whiskers twitched at that, as if disagreeing.

All conversation was forgotten when Terence suddenly sat down beside his friend. "Still don't like the taste?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "if you had to take his potions, would you like them?" The question was rhetorical of course. Terence's silence gave him the answer he needed.

"Looks like Diggory's first," Terence suddenly stated.

Not expecting the sudden change in conversation, Marcus looked down to see his friend was correct. Diggory was wearing the traditional robes, the outer robe was yellow to represent his house. But if you looked at the front, it would show the crest of Hogwarts to represent his school.

That was when Marcus noticed the problem, Cedric had froze in place. "Idiot Hufflepuff… fucking move," Marcus harshly whispered.

And if Marcus had looked over to Terence, he would have noticed his friend going pale. He knew what was about to happen.

The first dragon happened to be the Swedish Short-Snout. It was known for its hot blue flames, the same color as its scales. Marcus didn't know if it was true that they could turn bone to ash, he just hoped that it wasn't going to be proven in front of them.

By the time Diggory had the mind to finally move, Marcus knew it would be too late.

The dragon had to be over 20 feet and moved quick. First it had unleashed its fire and you could hear a piercing scream. Marcus had to wince, the 17-year-old had been hit with the blazing heat. It didn't matter how much he had tried to dodge them, it seemed to almost engulf his entire body. Apparently, that gave the dragon more incentive to get closer and strike with its razor claws. The screaming never seemed to stop, and Marcus knew it had to be deep. He silently cursed under his breath, was everyone in so much shock they didn't think about calling the nearby dragon handlers?

Before Marcus even had a chance to use an Amplying Charm, there was a sudden rush of 5-7 wizards and witches that stormed the inside of the stadium. It was obvious they were casting several stunners at the dragon before the creature was brought down. It apparently hadn't been soon enough, because before the dragon was brought down, its teeth had grabbed Diggory's motionless body and threw it into the nearby rocks.

Marcus wasn't confident that he would be able to be healed, if the boy wasn't already dead first.

Terence was shocked speechless, and he wasn't the only one, the entire stadium had been watching in horror.

Marcus didn't hesitate, he quickly got to his feet with Ezio in his arms. He was about to make his way out of the stands before he heard his name called.

"Mr. Flint, where do you think you're going?"

Marcus turned his head to look at who spoken to him. He wasn't even surprised to see it was Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I'm going to check on the well-being of our champion. Not only that and he's a student whose life is currently in peril. A fact that you seem to have forgotten." Marcus' words were direct and almost lethal.

There were several glares sent the old man's way and he didn't seem to notice.

"Go on, Mr. Flint. I will go find his parents," Minerva told the 17-year-old. She got up herself and before they knew it, she had disappeared.

Marcus didn't hesitate and made his way out of the stands, knowing that Terence would be right behind him.

He went straight to the medical tent, knowing that Madam Pomfrey would be there.

"How is he?"

Madam Pomfrey glanced up from her work for a brief second. She had been grabbing salves from some of the dragon handlers for burns.

"My personal opinion, Mr. Flint. I don't think he'll survive. He's already been sent to St. Mungos. The dragon's fire has already reached the bone and almost burned the boy alive. And the talons have already pierced several major organs. If he survives the damage, he won't make it through the night. The dragon's jaws practically snapped Mr. Diggory in half," Madam Pomfrey's tone was strictly professional. But there was a hint of sadness and anger.

Marcus didn't doubt that the anger was the fact that dragons had been brought to Hogwarts and now they had killed one of their own. He wouldn't be surprised if the sadness was from losing someone so precious and the woman had treated Diggory for years.

Marcus let out a sigh of anger, "he was a damn good prefect too. Hogwarts doesn't deserve this loss."

Madam Pomfrey had a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly tried so hard to make this one scene only, didn't quite work that way. But I hope you greatly enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone will get the reference I was using here. But its from the video game, Skyrim (referring to the part where the dragon will grab you and toss you and usually 9/10 you die) at the end of this fanfic. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	8. Fate Knows, Even if You Do Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to have another update out so quick. Guess I got a little inspired from you guys. Fair warning, I doubt my next update will be so soon (Touched by Death). Maybe 10 days at latest. But I'll try my best. But apparently I didn't realize that I had 3 chapters updated all under a week. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 8 (Fates Knows, Even if You Do Not)**

Harry had honestly no idea what he must be doing at that moment. Because his mind was in a complete frenzy. He had been calm up until the moment he saw Diggory freeze and get set on fire. If he had been human, he was pretty sure he would be having a panic attack. And it apparently got progressively worse. He literally couldn't jerk his eyes away from the scene as the dragon clawed the 17-year-old. Then finally when the blue dragon snapped its jaws around the Hufflepuff. Harry couldn't help but picture that being him. He didn't doubt that Diggory would die from those wounds. Diggory had been 17 and he was only fourteen. He knew that he would have frozen just like the Hufflepuff. And that thought terrified him. He knew that he didn't want to die anytime soon. Just like he knew that he wished he didn't have a mad man that wanted to kill him.

Harry suddenly felt himself being lifted in the air and clawed closer to Marcus' warm body. The warmth was starting to become a necessary distraction. Harry wouldn't be surprised if his feline form was trembling just as bad when Malfoy hit him with that curse. And he couldn't just unsee what happened to his former Quidditch rival. He shuddered at what the dragon's fire must have felt like. It didn't look like normal fire, it looked like it was one-hundred times hotter. He didn't want to think what Diggory's parents' reactions might be. He knew they must be heartbroken, after all, Harry had met Cedric's dad that previous summer at the Cup. He wasn't sure if they would blame the Ministry, since they were the ones that brought back the Triwizard Tournament in the first place. Since that had been something, he had overheard Marcus and Terence talk about.

It honestly felt forever to Harry before he finally felt himself calm down. He wasn't sure if it had been several minutes or over an hour. He was pretty positive the reason for finally calming down was the reminder that he wasn't in the tournament. And that there was no way he could be forced into the bloody thing if nobody knew where he actually was. But that was when he heard the sadness in Marcus' voice. He didn't think Slytherins even cared for Hufflepuffs. He already knew by now that Marcus was everything but the typical Slytherin that he had always heard about. And that made Harry like Marcus even more for that. That's when his next thought occurred to him. He honestly wondered if he might be developing a slight crush on the 7th year. But pushed that aside quickly, even if he was, it's not like anything would happen. Especially where he was still stuck in this feline form. Though, he had definitely noticed that Marcus was very attractive. And if Harry was not in his current form, his face would have been beet red.

That's when Harry decided he should try to change where his mind was going. Otherwise he would probably start having some very indecent thoughts. And he didn't even want to think what type of reaction that might have on his feline body.

That brought his mind to Marcus' best mate. He wondered if Terence was also friends with Diggory. Harry knew that Terence was a prefect, so that meant that the Slytherin must of knew him somewhat. After all, prefects had to interact with another all the time. That seemed to make Harry feel guilty somehow. If Diggory died… what kind of affect would that have on his friends? He could understand why Marcus was both sad and angry if he died. The Headboy and Headgirl had a responsibility of looking over the students. Maybe Marcus felt like he had failed to keep one of his prefects safe.

Then there was the fact of what Madam Pomfrey said. Even Hogwarts' Mediwitch didn't have high hopes for Diggory's survival. He had never felt so thankful to be stuck in this form. After all, it probably just saved him from dying, had he been forced to participate in the tournament. And he didn't want to think about that prospect again. Because for all he knew, even if he had been forced into the tournament, not only would Diggory be on the brink of death, but he would be too. He tried to not think about it too much, as there was no point of even thinking about the possibility. Though that made his heart sink, if one champion almost died, what about the other two?

* * *

Marcus had been scowling for the next few days. Mainly when he found out later that they, as in the Ministry and Hogwarts, decided to have the next two champions face their dragons. He didn't know if Beauxbatons and Durmstrang actually agreed with that decision or just went along with it. That didn't make him any less joyful about the whole situation. He cursed their stupidity for not having the common sense of postponing the task. Though there hadn't been another death. Though the Beauxbaton's champion suffered some scars and Krum had gotten burned. Both of which were nicely healing up due to the work of Madam Pomfrey. But he did make sure that the Ministry was taking responsibility of getting mind healers. Bagman had the nerve to argue that the ministry was not responsible for that. That had made both Marcus and Terence furious.

"You have a Hogwarts student dead! His parents are literally being required to host a funeral for their son because of your fucking tournament! And if the Ministry doesn't take action, I'll make sure you regret that action. I bet Skeeter would love to hear what the poor Ministry has done. I hear she can be vengeful when she wants a juicy story. And I hope you didn't forget what type of pull that the Noble House of Flint holds, you'll be forever ruined!" Marcus was fuming, not even Ezio at his heels, could calm the raging Slytherin.

"Why I—" Bagman started to say.

"And don't you forget that the House of Higgs will be right behind the House of Flint," Terence snarled. "The lack of care you have for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang is repulsing! I can't imagine what type of backlash there will be because you didn't claim responsibility of making their children witnessing such an event. And mark my words, this will not be the last you hear from us."

There had been a lot more words exchanged, but it had been agreed to have several Mind Healers be summoned to Hogwarts. And Marcus was ensuring to have everyone together to be looked over. There had been some students that protested that it wasn't needed. But Marcus and most of the professors didn't have it up for debate. And Marcus didn't need to see, but he knew that most if not all the professors were impressed by his actions. Dumbledore had been trying to put in some doubt that Marcus wouldn't be a good Headboy, since he was from Slytherin house. And there had been some hesitance, but those past few days got rid of that.

It had been a long process, the most worrying were the first and second years. It seemed to have affected them the worst, but hopefully a few sessions with the Mind Healers would resolve that. He almost wished that Hogwarts had placed a restriction on viewing the task. At least have at minimum, third years and above, in order to watch the task. Even with these events, he still would have persisted on getting a Mind Healer, they literally watched a dragon kill their classmate. There was a reason the Ministry of Magic classified dragons as a XXXXX beast.

That brought Marcus' thoughts to Cedric. He almost wished the boy hadn't entered, because now he was dead. The Hufflepuff prefect didn't deserve this, his parents didn't either. Which came the next surprise, Amos and his wife had both approached him not too long ago. Professor McGonagall had informed them, that he had immediately sought how Cedric's condition was. They were both furious with the Headmaster, apparently Minerva hadn't not left out what Dumbledore had said. Marcus had hesitantly asked how Cedric was and that's when he heard the news. And just like Madam Pomfrey predicted, their son hadn't made it through the night. The wounds were too severe, if the dragon hadn't grabbed him, there might have been a chance of survival.

And if what Marcus heard was correct, there wouldn't be much of a backlash on Hogwarts or the Ministry. All because Cedric was of age and he knew that the Triwizard Tournament was dangerous. He had signed a magical binding contract by writing his name down. The possibility of death was extremely high with it involving the tournament. The Slytherin didn't doubt that Cedric's parents were not happy with that, but there was nothing they could do. He doubted that he would be invited to the funeral either. He didn't really know Cedric, he was never friends with the Hufflepuff. He only knew the 17-year-old because he was Headboy and was required to constantly communicate with the prefects.

Marcus frowned, he knew that the Diggory's weren't happy that Hogwarts and Ministry weren't accepting responsibility for their son's death. Since it was the Ministry that decided to bring it back. They didn't even seem to care that Amos was a Ministry employee. Which served to make Amos even more furious. That made Marcus think about Harry Potter. The Gryffindor was still missing, and he had to hold back a snarl at the thought of a 14-year-old being forced to face a dragon. They were literally facing the aftermath of a 17-year-old dead. He didn't doubt that he probably would have died, and the thought of the backlash almost made him laugh. The difference between Potter and Diggory, the Ministry would be required to face the consequences. Because Potter was still underage and had been forced into the tournament. And the Ministry would never recover from that. Marcus frowned, he was glad that Potter wasn't currently being forced into this tournament. But who was to say that the boy wasn't already dead or being tortured at this moment? Marcus wondered if he had a soft spot for the fourteen-year-old. But quickly brushed that thought aside, the thought of it was absurd. He was only concerned because he was so young, and nobody should be facing what he had or is…

* * *

Marcus froze just as he took his next step. He had overheard from one of the professors that they found Professor Moody dead in his office. It had only been a week after the task and classes had been cancelled while they had everyone checked over. It had been a very hectic first few days of trying to get everyone checked by a Mind Healer. Usually that meant classes would resume in a few days. But because of the events that happened during the first task, they had decided to cancel them for a week before trying to get things returned back to normal. Or as normal as they can get at Hogwarts. And it had looked like the crazy Auror had been dead least for a few days. That would make it around a day or two after the first task. Marcus narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he continued walking to the Great Hall. The sudden death seemed too much of a coincidence. He would have to speak to Professor McGonagall about it privately. If the auror had been attacked and murdered in Hogwarts own halls, it would cause a great deal of panic.

Taking that chance, Marcus automatically went to the Head of Gryffindor's office. He would go to the Great Hall later for breakfast.

The stern woman seemed to be in the middle of heavy paperwork. She glanced up when she heard her office door open and close.

"Mr. Flint, what could I help you with? And I see you brought young Ezio along as well." Minerva gave a slight smile.

"Morning, Professor. I think that's more of him being curious on where I was going. He loves to follow me around most days. But I wanted to make sure this wasn't a matter that would cause panic."

Minerva looked amused at what Marcus said about Ezio. She had noticed the Lynx did usually follow the Slytherin a lot. Then she merely raised an eyebrow and waved him to go on.

"I had overheard one of the other professors saying that Professor Moody had been found dead this morning."

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned. "I see. I will have a word with the other professors to keep a tighter lip about the subject. You are worried about how this could affect the students, correct?"

Marcus nodded, "and the fact if he was murdered… it would could a panic between all the houses. Not to mention the students that are our honored guests as well."

Minerva stood for a moment, studying the Headboy, as if debating if she could tell him what they found or not. "I would not worry about there being a potential murderer in our halls, Mr. Flint."

Marcus didn't outwardly show his relief, but his eyes did.

"The Goblet of Fire's signature was all over his body—" McGonagall started to explain.

Marcus' eyes went wide at the implication that his professor was getting at. But he didn't dare to interrupt the stern woman.

"We have reason to believe that the Alastor Moody that has been teachering Defense Against the Dark Arts was an imposter. His office heavily stunk of Polyjuice Potion. I believe you are aware if a wizard or witch dies while drinking Polyjuice, they do not resume their original form."

When Marcus nodded, Minerva went on. "We believe, that this imposter may have been the one to put in Mr. Potter's name. There are too many coincidences that do not add up."

Marcus looked thoughtful for a moment, but it made sense. "The real Alastor Moody couldn't be too far. He would need him close by in order to keep the disguise."

McGonagall looked at Marcus in approval. "There was a trunk in his office, there is reason to believe he may be inside. I'll will inform you later on what we find."

"I would appreciate that, professor. Though that would mean the Goblet of Fire took his magical signature. With Potter being missing, the magical signature never transferred over." Marcus thought out loud.

"Correct. The Goblet of Fire is an ancient and powerful magical object. The goblins probably would know more about the inner works of it."

Marcus nodded, "so you think that the goblet ripped the magic out of the imposter then?"

"It is a possibility." Minerva confirmed. "No doubt the goblet saw this as a violation of its contract and since it took his magical signature. And with Mr. Potter still missing, there was no transfer of shifting one wizard's magical signature to another. Thus, the goblet taking matters into its own hands."

"I rather that happen to that imposter than risking the life of another student," Marcus said, as his fingers slightly brushed Ezio's fur.

"Indeed. Now, Mr. Flint, I'm sure you have duties you need to attend to. And I fully expect to see you not slacking during your N.E.W.T.s," Professor McGonagall lectured.

Marcus gave a nod to his professor before leaving towards the Great Hall to get breakfast. He knew that Professor McGonagall would call him later to discuss the findings of the trunk. He hoped to question her later on who the imposter was.


	9. The Most Unlikely Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer to write than I expected. But I hope you all enjoy what I came up with for this chapter!! But looks like both the ball and 2nd task is getting closer!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 9 (The Most Unlikely Allies)

It had been a few weeks since Marcus' conversation with Professor McGonagall. The Slytherin wasn't surprised by the duration, naturally an investigation had to be opened. Despite the little details Marcus had, he knew that aurors would be looking into this. After all, supposedly the ex-auror Mad-Eye Moody had been found dead. Even though, Marcus knew for a fact that the real auror was regaining his strength in the Hospital Wing. The man was suspicious as ever and that was saying something. Even if Professor McGonagall didn't tell him, he knew the man had been probably been locked in his own trunk. Though he had heard from some of faculty that Amelia Bones, Head over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement hadn't been pleased with the old coot's behavior. And so, she placed one of her own aurors as a temporary replacement until the year ended. Marcus distantly remember the man's name, Madam Bones had him administer the truth serum to Malfoy at the trial.

The man certain knew the subject, not that he doubted he would. In order to become an Auror, you had to have the best grades. And they required Exceeds Expectations on your N.E.W.T.s in several subjects, including Defense Against the Dark Arts.

And if it wasn't his class work that Marcus studied over, it was his duties as Headboy. Several of the professors were going overboard with preparing for the Yule Ball. And if it hadn't been for his duties, he would just skip the thing. He hated dancing, and he'd been required by his parents since a young age. Dance etiquette had been one of the many things shoved down his throat since he could remember. It was one of the many things that was required of him as a Pureblood and the fact he was the Heir to the Most Noble House of Flint. Thankfully his parents had never cared about arranging a marriage contract. Most of the lessons he didn't mind, but he despised dancing with a passion. Plus, the fact, there was no way he was going to dumb himself down to mindless chatter. He didn't care, there was no way you'd catch him dancing at the Yule Ball.

He did find it amusing that the other houses were in a panic about finding a date. He was slightly glad that it providing a distraction from recent events. He knew that the students wouldn't be told that there was an imposter as their defense teacher. Apparently, it was plausible that Moody would say he was not going to surround himself with teaching mindless children. Though he figured the Ministry would go with that the man had an urgent situation at the Ministry that he had to tend to. Despite that the man was currently in a privacy ward. Madam Pomfrey had filled him in when he had inquired on one of his Slytherins. One of the 2nd years had been attacked by an upper year Gryffindor. Marcus had been pissed when he heard, Terence had been the one to pass the news to him about it. Terence hadn't looked happy about the news either, for good reason.

The 12-year-old had been hit with the Blood Boiling curse. Marcus snarled under his breath when he realized what the curse was. It made it feel like your blood was literally boiling and could cause a person to be temporarily paralyzed. Though it also could lead to a more permanent condition.

Ezio had whined when he heard the piercing scream from the 2nd year. Though it lessened some when he tried to comfort the Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey literally had tears in her eyes, though Marcus knew she wouldn't shed them. There wasn't much she could do but let the curse run its course. The curse normally wouldn't kill them, but it was extremely painful. And it wouldn't cause insanity from long exposure like the Cruciatus Curse did. Though, typically, the curse would last around ten to thirty minutes, which Marcus found entirely too long.

"This should never have happened, she's only 12 for Merlin's sake!" Marcus yelled.

Madam Pomfrey was sympathetic, normally she wouldn't tolerate the yelling with her current charges. But they were in the privacy of her office. She had thought it was necessary to inform him of one of her charges, since Marcus had pretty much held a close standing to the faculty. It hadn't escaped her notice that he was protective of the students, any of the students, it wasn't just Slytherins. Which made her hope that he may consider taking a faculty position or least as an assistant to train for the Master's program. Her only worry was Ezio, she knew exactly who the feline was. And she didn't like the idea that he was being used for one of the Headmaster's schemes. And being away from the castle was a good start. Marcus had simply nodded when she informed him of Alastor Moody's current condition.

"You'll let me know when she wakes?" was Marcus' insistent question.

"Of course, I imagine you want to question her on who her attacker was," Madam Pomfrey stated.

Marcus' eyes darkening was all the answer she needed. Though she also knew that Severus would probably be checking up on the 2nd year Slytherin later.

* * *

Marcus hadn't hesitated to realize that Ezio's presence was helping to ease the effects of the curse. It brought a small smile to his face. Ezio seemed to have a calm aura around him and it was helping ward off the aftereffects faster. And he noticed the tiny second year didn't seem as scared as before. Though she was still in a lot of pain, if the slight spasms were anything to go by.

Marcus was silently grateful for the small mercies, though he did feel slightly defensive of Ezio being around someone that wasn't him or Terence. He felt that it was rightfully earned because Ezio had been cursed a mere few weeks ago. So, he felt it was within his right to be as protective of Ezio as he was. But he knew that Ezio wouldn't be attacked while Madam Pomfrey was around. And the woman was keeping a very close eye on her charge, and course Ezio was naturally included.

That being said, he figured it wouldn't hurt to leave for a bit and check back on them later. Seeing as he wanted to check back with Slytherin House and see if any of them were witnesses to the earlier attack. He wanted the attacker punished and if it was a Gryffindor like Madam Pomfrey thought… no doubt they would wind up rewarded than punished. And Marcus wasn't going to allow that, and he knew that Professor Snape wouldn't tolerate it either.

Not to count that Marcus was hoping to ask Terence if he knew anything else about what happened. He had been the one to inform him, but he had been in too much of a rush to think to ask more about what happened. He was slightly regretting doing that, but that didn't mean he couldn't do that now.

And apparently what Marcus thought would only take an hour at most, quickly turned into several. There had been several upper year Slytherins, most around 4th or 5th year that witnessed the attack. None of them was a prefect, so they couldn't dock points or assign a detention. Something that Marcus would quickly rectify. He already had the Gryffindor's name, since he happened to be in 6th year and several of the Slytherins knew him, though not very fondly. That was when he noticed that Ezio wasn't there and realized that the Lynx was still probably in the Hospital Wing.

Marcus had barely made it past the entrance to the dorm before he stopped in shock. He had never imagined to witness the current sight with his own two eyes.

Apparently Ezio was currently riding along the shoulders of the stern Potions' Master. Marcus held a twitch of annoyance that Ezio looked comfortable there. His expression went more relaxed when Ezio decided to jump off of Snape's shoulder and onto his own.

"Now that your annoying twat of a feline is returned to you, Mr. Flint. I am happy to note that Ms. Greengrass will make a fast recovery and her attacker will be properly punished," Professor Snape smirked at the end.

Marcus didn't doubt that the perpetrator would be cleaning cauldrons and whatever Professor Snape assigned for at least 3 months. Though he wondered if he would be able to get the Gryffindor suspended for a bit.

"Thank you, professor," Marcus remarked smoothly.

The Potions Master gave a quick nod before making his way down the corridor, most likely back towards the Dungeons.

* * *

_Hospital Wing_

It had only been an hour after Marcus had left the Hospital Wing when Professor Snape walked inside. He like Marcus, had been informed that one of his Slytherins had been cursed and the offender had been a brash Gryffindor. He hadn't been surprised that the culprit was a Gryffindor, that didn't make the professor any less happy, though.

"Poppy, I brought some pain reliever as requested. How is Ms. Greengrass?"

Madam Pomfrey had a parchment in front of her and quickly glanced up. "Her condition is improving and young Ezio has been helping ease the pain. He's a quick study, that feline," her lips twitched at the end.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow before handing the potion over without a word.

Madam Pomfrey didn't hesitate to have several drops ease down the young girl's throat. She left a soft sigh when the young girl's body relaxed and almost looked peaceful.

"I don't doubt she will make a quick recovery, but she definitely will hold a stronger grudge against Gryffindor house. They definitely proved not to be any allies of hers. I have no doubt that her elder sister will hold to the same sentiment," Madam Pomfrey muttered quietly.

Snape had a dark look in his eyes, "some more than others. No matter how befuddling fools they are."

Madam Pomfrey had a sharp eye as she quickly glanced at her colleague. Quietly erecting silencing wards before sending her next question.

"You know? Who else?" the question was insistent.

"Just myself, Poppy, you ought to be careful on who's around especially with a parchment as sensitive as the information was. Thankfully, some do not actually agree to a certain individual's methods," Snape's voice was barely audible.

Madam Pomfrey silently nodded, "I appreciate your discretion in this, Severus. I honestly don't believe he has many allies."

"Mr. Flint and Mr. Higgs will be worthy ones," Severus noted.

"You've noticed how protective they can be," Poppy stated, impressed.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm not a bloody Gryffindor, even a dunderhead could see it."

Poppy snorted at that, "I say you may find yourself worthy as well, Severus."

Snape looked disbelieving at that.

"I wouldn't be so shocked, Severus. Lynx are notorious of seeing through people. And he seems to like you in this form. Surely that means something, hmm?" Madam Pomfrey smiled.

Professor Snape took that moment to study the young Lynx. He knew exactly who was in that form. Though he was silently relieved that the troublesome Gryffindor had not been forced into the tournament. He wasn't an idiot like all those Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs. Plus, the fact the Potter brat had disappeared weeks before the selection. He had given merit the idea that Potter could have been captured and tortured. But he knew differently once he walked into the Hospital Wing and saw the parchment in Poppy's hands. She hadn't been quick enough to obscure it from his eyes. He had been suspicious of the sudden familiar at Mr. Flint's side, but it made sense. He didn't doubt that his student had been the one who found him and naturally became his protector. He may not have liked the Potter brat very much and his natural draw to trouble. No doubt that came with being a Potter and a Gryffindor. But that also didn't mean he approved of the Headmaster's plan to always have the boy risking his life. He wasn't an idiot to miss the close bond that Mr. Flint and Ezio shared. Though there was a slight hope that maybe Dumbledore would loosen his control on Potter, though the man tried to look indifferent. Severus knew that Dumbledore was panicking internally over the thought that he lost his precious weapon. Even when Potter had been roaming the halls in his human form, it was obvious that he had no love for the headmaster. Though the Gryffindor wasn't as obvious about it as his Slytherins, but he was obvious enough that he picked up on it. Severus honestly would love to see the look on his face when he saw that Potter was firmly out of his grasp for good.

That's when he noticed that Potter's or Ezio's eyes weren't looking at him in hatred or suspicion. They were just curious. Like they were trying to read him. And apparently, he passed some sort of test because he walked closer to him.

Severus sighed, he knew that Pott—Ezio would need to get back to Mr. Flint soon.

"Come on you, mangy feline. No doubt Mr. Flint is wondering where you went off to," Snape snarked, though he was positive that Marcus knew exactly where Ezio was.

Ezio ruffled his fur for a moment before jumping onto Snape's shoulder.

Snape had to blink at the feline for a moment, not quite believing that Ezio was willingly wrapping himself around his shoulders. He quickly shook it off, no doubt the feline side of Potter had deemed him worthy enough to do this. With that thought in mind, he strode out of the Hospital Wing. He already had the destination in mind, the Headboy Dorms. There was no way he was going to babysit Potter. He would leave that duty to Mr. Flint.

* * *

It actually wasn't a few days after Marcus finding out about one of his Slytherins that Professor McGonagall finally called him to her office. Ezio was close by his heels as he entered her office. He didn't hesitate to take a seat in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. Ezio silently took his seat as he jumped into Marcus' lap and curled up as he started to take a nap. Marcus let a small smile show before listening to what Professor McGonagall had to say.

A lot of it was the same information that Madam Pomfrey had told him. Which he had informed the Transfiguration professor of. Professor McGonagall merely nodded, as if expecting this. He wouldn't be surprised if both witches kept in contact on what's going around the castle.

There was confirmation that the real Moody had in fact been held hostage in his own trunk. She expected it would be several months before the ex-auror would finally heal, as the wizard had been in bad shape. There had also been discussion on what happened to Ms. Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister.

To sum the beginning of that conversation, Professor McGonagall was livid. Just the thought of a mere 2nd year being attacked by a 6th year was despicable to her. And not to count that it was by one of her own Gryffindors. Professor Snape had even gotten the confession to it. Apparently, the culprit was terrified of the professor, for good reason. Though that may be because it was a common fact that Professor Snape hated Gryffindors. And it was either some of the Gryffindors just purely hate the Potions professor, they were still scared him, or the less common one, they were indifferent about the professor. The man could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

Professor McGonagall finally nodded before promising that she would also be having a word with them. She didn't doubt that Dumbledore would try to make the Gryffindor the innocent bystander in this. And then let them go with either no punishment or a minor one.

That was when they got back into a previous topic. The main reason that Marcus had been called into the Deputy's office.

"Since the imposture's death, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones, has been doing an intensive investigation. She has gathered several aurors and unspeakables to do reach research on the Goblet of Fire. I had informed her of the suspicions that this imposter could be the reason that Mr. Potter's name had tried to be entered. A fact the Ministry is still peeved that there has been done little for the search. But Madam Bones does believe that due to Mr. Potter still being missing, it killed the imposture in his place."

Marcus stayed silent, though nodding occasionally through Professor McGonagall's explanation. Though he let his fingers stroke Ezio's fur, getting a louder purr from the feline.

"They began studying the magical signatures on both the parchment that held Mr. Potter name and the goblet itself. They believe they have found who he is, something it is something disbelieving to see."

"So, its either something they thought was dead or in prison," Marcus guessed.

McGonagall nodded while giving a small smile. "Bartemius Crouch, Jr," she revealed.

Marcus' eyes went wide, he knew of the name. He had been sentenced to Azkaban for his part in torturing the Lady and Lord Longbottom to insanity, though most of that credit went to one Bellatrix Lestrange. Though he hadn't been sentenced at the time of the incident, it came to light years later. By one, free ex-Death Eater by the name of Igor Karkaroff.

"He escaped?" Marcus asked.

"That was where it confused the Ministry, it had been recorded that he died a few years ago," Minerva went on.

"You think he had inside help?" Marcus asked.

Professor McGonagall gave a brief nod, "I do, though it is hard to say by whom. I believe there may be some good in putting out a word to his father."

Marcus nodded, "Madam Bones would probably have the best luck in speaking to him. Though I'll admit it's odd that he hasn't been around since the announcing of the tournament…"

Professor McGonagall frowned for a moment, it hadn't escaped her notice either. Though it was nice to see one of her graduated students doing so well in their career. That was something she would have to inform Amelia about as well.

"I appreciate you informing me of this, Professor," Marcus slowly rose while cradling Ezio to his chest. It slightly woke the feline up, but he snuggled closer to the warmth and drifted off once more.

"That is not a problem, Mr. Flint. Though I do expect your silence in this matter. I do not need to have my students be panicking about," Minerva's tone was strict and to the point.

"Of course, Professor. You have my word," Marcus swore.

"Very well, then. I will let you know of Amelia's findings at a later date. But for now, we still have the Yule Ball to prepare for. I expect you to be there, I do not want this event to set a bad example for Hogwarts."

"I share the same sentiment, Professor."

Minerva let a small smile show in approval, "then I will let you take your leave and Ezio as well."


	10. A Surprise Never Killed Anyone Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little bit more interesting in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> I am happy to note that I get to post this before one of my tests and before break, which is this week!! So, fair warning I may not update for over a week because of this. I'll definitely try, but no promises. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 10 (A Surprise Never Killed Anyone Yet)

A few weeks passed since Marcus' last conversation with Professor McGonagall. There's wasn't much change that Marcus noticed. He did assume that the Deputy Headmistress reached contact with Madam Bones. Since she would be the one to hopefully reach contact with Crouch Senior. He did find it slightly odd that the man hadn't been seen in a while, but he had brushed it aside at the time. Marcus wondered if that actually was supposed to mean something.

Then there was the fact that the Yule Ball was getting closer and closer. Marcus even had some girls that were younger than him ask him. Ezio had hissed at them threatening, claws out. They had clued in that if they didn't go, he probably would attack. Marcus let a smirk stay on his lips as he scratched under Ezio's head. He tended to like that spot scratched the most, pampered ass cat… Even if Ezio didn't scare those witches away, he would have said no, it wouldn't have been a respectful decline either. Marcus had already decided he wasn't going to dance at no stupid ball. He was required to go, but that was only as Headboy, nothing more.

If Marcus had to pick an expression that Ezio had when he was talking to Terence about it, he would almost describe it as content. Marcus had no idea why Ezio would look content at his words. So, he just passed it as him being relaxed and comfy at the moment. Since Ezio loved to feel the heat from Marcus' room. Though if he got too hot, he would get off the bed and curl in the middle of the floor.

Terence thought Ezio might be trying to trip them on purpose if they weren't watching where they trotted.

Marcus just remarked that maybe if Ezio attacked him, then maybe he would learn not to step on him next time.

Terence just glowered at that and he swore Ezio almost looked amused at that.

That didn't stop Marcus from working on the parchment in front of him. Apparently, Dumbledore wanted the Great Hall to look like a Winter Wonderland. The floor would be turned into a sparkling crystal glass. You wouldn't slip and fall since there would be plenty of non-slip charms cast on the floor. Which Marcus would aid Professor Flitwick, Charms had always been one of his strong classes. And he didn't mind helping the tiny professor.

Marcus didn't really know what tasks Alianna had been assigned. She wasn't there when Professor McGonagall had given him a list of instructions and what would happen during the Ball. Though he had assumed she would help escort all the international and Hogwarts students to the Great Hall and wait on the Champions. And Marcus would be there with Professor McGonagall waiting for the Champions to arrive on Yule. And after the dinner, he would be standing guard with the rest of the professors. No doubt there something bound to happen during the dance. Hogwarts students were known for getting into some sort of mischief, especially Gryffindors. Having a dance would make that even more of a possibility. Marcus was definitely not looking forward to it.

Hell… Marcus didn't even know if Terence was going. He imagined he would, if anything to get enjoyment out of everyone else's misfortune. Especially Gryffindors if that meant he got an excuse to curse them. Even if he didn't go for those reasons, he probably would go just to drive Marcus up the wall.

The Headboy knew that Ezio would go with him, he could already imagine the feline being memorized on what the Great Hall would look like. The orange feline would wind up roaming the entire hall, though he would make sure he wouldn't get trampled by careless feet. But he wasn't about to force himself to suffer under someone's company. Might as well make it as enjoyable as he could. And he would never deny that he honestly preferred Ezio's presence.

He literally could feel Ezio purring while on his lap, but he knew the bond between them was mutual. He knew that Ezio tolerated Terence and relaxed around his friend. But it was him that the little feline preferred. Marcus grinned with pride at that fact.

Though he couldn't help but wonder of what it would have been like if Harry Potter had been forced into these tasks. Potter definitely had Gryffindor courage and not their cowardice. Though sometimes he swore he saw a hint of Slytherin's cunning at times. Potter was definitely intriguing, sometimes that made his worry for the Gryffindor worsen. He never asked himself why he worried so much, beside it being a duty as Headboy. He didn't think that was a road he wanted to travel just yet. But it had been almost three months since he disappeared and there hadn't been a word on his whereabouts. Though he couldn't help but imagine what dress robes Potter may have worn. And if it would bring out his bright, emerald eyes behind those hideous glasses of his. But when he tried to imagine who Potter would have taken, his temper started to flare.

That was when Marcus decided it would be a good time to change his thoughts. But he couldn't understand why he would get mad or upset at the notion of Potter taking someone to the Ball if he was here.

* * *

Marcus had actually been coming from the grounds, Ezio was curled around his shoulders with Terence at his side. It had been announced long ago that Quidditch was cancelled this year. But Terence wanted to actually fly around the pitch and Marcus humored Terence when he asked if he wanted to fly for a few hours.

Terence missed being able to play Quidditch this year and it was slightly obvious. Marcus honestly missed it as well, though he mostly played for sport. It wasn't like he was set on making it a career or anything. But it was nice to actually not worry about any of his Headboy duties and everything that was going on. The first hour Marcus had sat Ezio on the ground as he raced around the pitch. Ezio wasn't happy when Marcus had landed again and left a scratch that might scar.

"Guess that's him telling you to not leave him out," Terence commented lightly.

"He'll fall off while I'm flying. He almost died falling once, I'm not going to risk that again if I can help it!" Marcus snapped.

Ezio looked abashed at that. He didn't really mean to scratch Marcus, but he felt like Marcus forgot him on purpose. It made him mad and let his feline instincts take off and show Marcus that wasn't tolerated. Though he didn't mean to scratch that deeply, though watched as Marcus whispered a minor healing charm.

"Then don't go fast, I'd say he'll be fine. Ezio is a tough feline, he won't let go. I'm not going to lie, I didn't think Ezio would be a fan of heights after that. But maybe they don't bother him, its obvious he doesn't like to have you very far away," Terence replied.

Marcus looked unsure for a long moment before sighing. "Fine. But I won't go fast. I'm not going to risk Ezio getting hurt again."

Terence nodded, though he let a small smile show. It was obvious that Ezio had wrapped them around his little paw, especially Marcus.

Ezio let his claws sink into Marcus' robes, but not enough to hurt him. Even if Marcus was racing around the pitch like before, he wouldn't fall off. Especially since Marcus had an arm holding him to his body, refusing to let go.

They didn't go very fast but Ezio enjoyed feeling the wind rush through his fur. He had forgotten how much he loved that feeling. But it wasn't like he could grab a broom and go flying, not as a feline anyways. He just hoped that he would return back to his human form someday. But for now, he just enjoyed the closeness to Marcus as the wind wrapped around his fur.

When Marcus and Terence landed, it was obvious that Ezio was a lot happier now.

Terence snorted, "looks like we got another fan of flying. And Ezio's not even mad at you anymore."

Marcus gave a small nod, though he was much more relaxed now that he and Ezio were back on the ground. He still had the small fear that Ezio would fall out of his grip and he couldn't save him this time.

Ezio walked to Marcus legs and pulled on the Slytherin robe with his teeth.

Marcus was slightly confused but he crouched to Ezio's level. He figured that Ezio probably wanted to climb on his shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised on what Ezio did next.

It was obvious that Marcus' hand was scarred by Ezio's previous scratches. Ezio walked forward and started licking Marcus' hand with his rough tongue.

Marcus and Terence watched with bated breath as the scarring disappeared from their eyes. When Marcus had cast the healing charm, it had only closed the wound, it didn't heal the scars. But it was as if Ezio had never scratched him.

Marcus scratched under Ezio's chin till the feline started purring. He muttered a quiet, "thank you."

"Lynx really do have healing capabilities…" Terence muttered, stunned.

Marcus just nodded as Ezio finally climbed on his shoulder. A spot that the orange feline loved. "Always thought it was hearsay…"

The two Slytherins didn't breathe another word as they walked from the Quidditch Pitch, trekking back towards the castle.

But they wouldn't make it back to the castle before freezing in disbelief.

The reason for their disbelief was starring right in front of them. Because there in front of them was the still figure of one Bartemius Crouch, Senior.

Marcus could immediately tell the man was still breathing, the pants were loud and quick. He noticed that Crouch kept quickly glancing around him, as if not sure what he was seeing.

"Mr. Crouch?" Terence asked loudly.

Mr. Crouch's eyes focused on Terence and the man seemed to have slumped in relief.

"I have to tell them! It's all my fault! He's going to kill everyone!" Crouch started to mumbled.

Terence shared a bizarre look with Marcus, thinking that the man had gone mad.

"Mr. Crouch, have you spoken with Madam Bones?" Marcus asked calmly.

The man seemed to shake his head violently while he kept repeating that he needed to warn someone.

"Marcus, we have to do something," Terence hissed.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "But we can't leave him here."

That was when Crouch started mumbling that he needed Dumbledore.

Marcus scoffed at that, that was be the last place he would go. Though he looked up at Ezio, still perched on his shoulder.

"I know you'll want to stay on my shoulder, Ezio. But I need you to jump down and you can follow us," Marcus commented to the feline.

Ezio just hissed at that.

Marcus sighed, unimpressed. "Well, I don't feel like worrying if you're going to fall off while me and Marcus help Crouch walk. It won't kill you to walk for once," the Slytherin lectured.

Ezio shook his fur before leaping off Marcus, though he hissed again at the Slytherin.

Terence snickered under his breath, only Marcus would argue with a cat.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "are you going to help me or act like a Hufflepuff all day?"

Terence glared at his friend but joined Marcus on his other side.

Marcus had grasped one of Crouch's shoulders while Terence grasped the other. They both hauled the crazy man to his feet. Though Marcus had a strong suspicion it would wear off, something to do with the mind arts. He was very aware that Crouch Senior was a very strict man within the Ministry, so this was very out of character.

"Dumbledore?" Terence asked.

Marcus scoffed, "that old coot?! He'd sweep this under the rug and find some way to put the blame on me and you by association. No, I'd say we go straight to McGonagall. She can Floo Call Madam Bones and get this mess straightened out."

"Good point," Terence muttered.

That in mind, it started the slow trek to the castle. Their steps even slower since they were aiding Crouch Senior along with them. Ezio kept close to Marcus heels, firmly not letting them out of his sight.

The Slytherins were thankful that they didn't cross anyone but Professor Snape in their path. Though his eyes narrowed at the sight of Crouch Senior. He didn't deter the two boys from their task but kept a steady pace with them. It was obvious they weren't going in the direction of the Headmaster's Office; his lips formed a sneer. But he wasn't going to allow someone try to interrupt them, especially if Albus decided to cross path with them.

He opened the door to Minerva's office. "Keep your wits about you Mr. Flint, Mr. Higgs," Severus advised.

Marcus and Terence gave a firm nod, seems like even their Head of House was suspicious of the events. And it made it even more obvious with the sudden appearance of the guest between them. That in mind, the two Slytherins and feline walked into McGonagall's office.

It was bluntly obvious that the sight of two Slytherins helping Barty Couch Senior walk into her office was a stunning one. She quickly jumped into action and had them help lower the man into one of her vacant chairs. It was clear that the man was still muttering nonsense, but it wasn't as bad nor noticeable as before.

Marcus and Terence quietly stood to the side as they watched Professor McGonagall make a Floo Call. And now that Couch Senior was in a chair, Marcus didn't hesitate to bring Ezio back to his shoulders.

The feline was watching these events with sharp eyes, though his gaze was currently centered on the man in the chair. He was puzzled on how and why Couch Senior was here all of a sudden, none of it made sense to him. But he kept purring around Marcus' neck and silently observed. Because he knew that maybe some of these events would finally piece together.

It wouldn't be until several minutes later that Marcus recognized the witch that stepped through.

"Madam Bones, a pleasure to see you," Marcus greeted.

The woman gave a firm nod, "I almost wish I could say the same. You say Mr. Couch has been found?"

Madam Bones' first words were to Marcus, though the second was directed at Minerva.

The Head of Gryffindor nodded, "Mr. Flint and Mr. Higgs had brought him to my office. And since you had wished to question him about recent events…"

Amelia smirked, "You are correct, Minerva. Though I would like to know where you found Mr. Crouch."

"We came across him coming from the Quidditch Pitch. He kept mumbling something about that it was all his fault and that someone was going to kill everyone. And that he had to see Dumbledore," Terence filled in.

"Why didn't you take him to Dumbledore, then?" Madam Bones questioned.

"To be frank, ma'am. Dumbledore has always hated Slytherin, especially me. He would wind up making some tale that I cursed Mr. Crouch. Professor McGonagall has always shown fairness and I knew that she would take this seriously," Marcus voice was firm.

Amelia nodded in approval, "it has not escaped my notice that the people have been letting him slack in his duties. I rather have had you report this to Minerva than Albus. That is of no consequence. But I believe it is time to find out what Mr. Crouch knows, highly overdue, I believe."

The stern woman went over to Barty Crouch and waved her wand over him, his currently behavior was suspicious enough. "As I thought," she muttered. "Mind control." She dug into her robes and pulled out a potion vial and had the man drink it.

Madam Bones watched intently as Crouch drained the vial. She was pleased when he handed the vial back to her.

"Mr. Crouch, do you recognize me?" Amelia questioned.

Crouch nodded, "Madam Bones. I owe you my thanks."

"We'll see about that later, it is a temporary solution. Mind control, if I'm correct," Amelia's eyes were hardened.

"Yes. The Imperius."

Amelia's lips thinned, "I see. Would that have anything to do with your son, would it?"

Crouch nodded.

"So… how did it come to be that your son is not dead in Azkaban years ago?"

"My wife traded places with him," Crouch answered.

Terence wand hand flexed for a moment, the man in front of them was literally admitting he did an Azkaban prison break.

"Your son was also found guilty of being a Death Eater," Amelia' voice was harsh.

Crouch acted like he didn't notice. "Yes… I had him under the Imperius for many years. Could not let him try to go back to his friends."

Amelia frowned, "but he escaped…"

"Yes… he broke the Imperius and 'He' put me under the same curse."

Amelia's jaw dropped, was Crouch really saying that Voldemort just placed Barty Crouch Senior under the Imperius. It made sense why he was acting the way he was. "So, you came here to tell us what, Mr. Crouch?"

"That my son needs to be found. They're going to use Harry Potter to kill him at the end of the tournament!" Crouch's frantic tone was back.

"Mr. Crouch, your son is dead. His plan to put Potter in the tournament failed, because Potter hasn't been seen since the beginning of October. So, whatever notions you have about 'Him' being back. You're sorely mistaken," Amelia's voice was fierce and allowed no arguments.

Amelia watched as the man slumped in his seat and slightly nodded. She didn't shoot him another question, she had all the information she needed. She then turned to Minerva and spoke, "I'll be taking him back to the Ministry. He'll serve a few years in Azkaban for organizing an internal break-out and the use of an Unforgivable on a human."

Minerva nodded, "let me know what happens. I want to make sure there that my students are in no further danger."

"Of course, Minerva. I'll send you an Owl."

Marcus and Terence watched as Madam Bones brought out magical shackles and handcuffed Crouch. She dragged him to his feet and made their way to McGonagall's fireplace. Crouch didn't even put up a fight.

"What potion did she use?" Terence asked.

Professor McGonagall grinned, "it's actually a potion of Severus' own making. It helps ease mind control if any. But it contains a slight truth serum. They would never know what they're saying. Severus allows Amelia to have a personal stash, because she knows she'll only use them if necessary."

Marcus and Terence were impressed.

"So, Crouch Senior is the main reason why we had a Death Eater in Hogwarts," Marcus breathed.

Minerva nodded. "I would like to believe that Hogwarts is safe for now. Only time can tell."

"I would like to believe that as well. But we also have a student missing," Marcus pointed out.

Professor McGonagall nodded, her expression was solemn. "I do appreciate you bringing this to my attention. But I would advise you both to keep a level head about yourselves. I don't foresee any complications on Madam Bones end. Now if that's all you came here for, you have studies and duties to attend to. And I expect to see you both at the Ball."

Marcus and Terence gave a firm nod. They had their answers, they had no further need to occupy Professor McGonagall's office. After all, they had a ball to prepare for.

Once outside the office did Terence remark, "You know, Ezio probably could have stayed on your shoulders."

Marcus gave Terence a crazy look. "And be clawed to death when he thinks he's about to fall? I don't think so! Plus, I don't feel like watching him being moody either."

Terence snickered at that. "But least he would heal you after."

Marcus grumbled at that.

* * *

Compared to finding Crouch Senior, the Ball was boring. Marcus hadn't expected any different. Ezio was perched proudly on his shoulder as he kept on eye on everyone. He was so glad he decided that the tournament wasn't worth entering. He almost shuddered at the thought of having to bring a date.

As he expected, the Great Hall had been turned into a Winter Wonderland, it was quite stunning to look at.

Then there was the matter of the champions for the Tournament. He considered himself lucky that he would be able to see who was taking who first. It looked like the Beauxbatons' Champion refused to take a date. As the blonde clutched her younger sister's hand. Marcus couldn't say he blamed her. He heard of the lure that Veela's were exceptionally known for. No doubt the woman didn't want to have a brainless male that would only drool over her and didn't have the mental capacity to speak to her coherently. He did find the younger sister adorable, she had to be around 12. And both of them were speaking rapid French, Marcus never bothered to try to eavesdrop.

Then came the surprise when Viktor and his date appeared. There was wizard on Viktor's arm and they both looked happy. It had shocked Marcus at first because it he hadn't expected it. He knew that the Wizarding World didn't hold any discrimination against that sort of thing, unless you were a Mudblood. The Malfoys wouldn't even blink an eye and they were the most strict when it came to their pure blood. It all came down to being able to produce an heir and keep the line going.

It didn't surprise him that Durmstrang that didn't care about mudbloods and muggles thought of them. They didn't accept them anyways, so it mattered little on their personal opinion. It surprised him because nobody had mentioned that the 'Viktor Krum' was in a relationship with a wizard. He had assumed news like that would be big, since he was a famous Quidditch star. Though he grinned and greeted the Bulgarian Seeker. It had turned out that Viktor was actually betrothed. Marcus didn't hesitate to offer his congratulations on the future bonding.

There wasn't much more conversation than that, but he stayed to listen as Professor McGonagall ordered them to be in order to enter the Hall. The Beauxbatons' champion chose to be in the lead, with Viktor at the tail. Marcus knew that a lot of Hogwarts students would be disappointed.

Sure enough, Marcus was positive he could see glares from every direction, but nobody was brave enough to mention a word on Viktor's date. Though plenty of them stared in his direction, guess nobody thought that Ezio would be at a dance or something. Marcus honestly didn't care too much about it.

That's when Terence came up to him. "Never knew that Krum was betrothed," he mumbled.

Marcus nodded, "they look good together. I imagine his betrothed is from Durmstrang."

"I guess you brought your friend along," Terence noted.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "you really think I'm going to torture myself and consort with any of them?"

Terence just smirked. Because three witches just tried to approach his friend in blue and yellow robes.

But they stopped when he heard a nasty hiss. Ezio's eyes were narrowed and glowing and warning them to stay away. Terence never saw a witch run away that fast and from a cat. Though, truth be told, it was a magical creature as well.

"Looks like someone is possessive…" Terence kept smirking.

Marcus' cheeks slightly heated up, "least it keeps all those bimbos away," he muttered. Though he stroked a few fingers down Ezio's flank. Then he noted, "I see you didn't bring a date, either."

Terence laughed at that, though he knew that Marcus wasn't wrong about that. But it was apparent that Ezio wasn't about to let them near Marcus. He wondered if the feline would actually attack them. Knowing the temperamental cat, he would and wouldn't hold back. And the orange feline wouldn't heal them either.

Terence shrugged as he finally answered Marcus' question, "Didn't want to. Doubt anyone would want to come to a Ball with a Slytherin anyways." That's when he changed the subject. "I dare hate to think what Ezio would do if you ever courted anyone, though," Terence laughed.

Marcus just glowered at his friend. He didn't want to even ponder the thought about courting anyone. It was already torture when his parents would pester him about who he's courting. He just hoped that his father would keep his word about never arranging a marriage contract. But he knew that his parents wanted him to bond with some witch or wizard to continue the Flint family name. It was the curse of being an only child of a Pureblood family.


	11. The Murky Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually hit bit of a writer's block with this one. So, I know all of you will love that I finally was able to update this one. If any of you have an ideas or suggestions, I'd love to read them. 
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**A Lynx to the Past – Chapter 11 (The Murky Depths)**

Marcus didn't know what made him talk to Terence about his recent thoughts. He was slightly regretting to do so, because his friend wouldn't let him hear the end of it now. And the source of his frustrations was one, Harry Potter, a Gryffindor to boot.

Terence was laughing it up all along the way. Basically, chanting that Marcus had a crush on a certain Gryffindor. He laughed harder at the thought of Ezio having competition for Marcus' "affections."

Marcus was at the point of cursing Terence for it all. But there was still a hidden wandering thought though, what if he really did have a crush on Potter. He violently shook his head to get rid of the thought.

Marcus let his thoughts wander a little though. What chance was it that Potter would be found by now? It was already February as the second task narrowed closer and closer. And he didn't have a good feeling about this task either. Though, granted he didn't have a good feeling about the first either and look where that got them, one less champion, of Hogwarts no less.

He had already been informed that it would be held under the Great Lake. Though Dumbledore apparently had assured most of the faculty that he had everything under control. Marcus doubted that claim. Though according to Professor McGonagall, that two chosen people would be under a stasis charm. Marcus was even able to witness Minerva's look of disapproval. No doubt, Dumbledore decided to overrule her objection to the matter. Marcus had a feeling that this would just be the start of beginning problems.

The Slytherin slowly let his mind go back to the Potter. Had it really been almost half a year since the Boy-Who-Lived vanished? Even if someone had tried to search for him, he knew any remaining indicators would be long gone by now. Their world didn't deserve him as their savior, especially after these past few months. Marcus didn't have any high hopes that Potter was still alive, but if he was, he hoped that he would have enough common sense to stay far away.

With still half a mind to curse Terence, he turned back to his Headboy duties. He was supposed to oversee some of the prefects while on patrol. Even though the prefects were chosen for a reason, he would make sure they weren't trying to abuse their power. Tonight, he had to over seen Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and tomorrow it was Slytherin and Hufflepuff. He could already feel a headache coming, especially at the thought of having to deal with brash Gryffindors. Least Ezio would be there and keep him company and most knew not to agitate the feline.

* * *

Marcus hadn't really expected to be found in the dungeons only a mere few days before the 2nd task would take place. But he found he hadn't any real reason to complain about it. Ezio was down by his feet, fully aware that it would not be the best of ideas to roam around his shoulders with so many potions brewing.

Professor Snape didn't seem to have minded that Marcus had brought Ezio when he requested his presence. Though the professor did give a wary glance at the feline, almost like he was expecting Ezio to knock something over and create a mess.

Marcus honestly thought Professor Snape didn't have anything to worry about. Ezio was intelligent enough to know better. And like he expected, Ezio didn't try to snoop and find out what was in the cauldrons. He just stayed around Marcus' feet.

"As you are well aware, Mr. Flint. The 2nd task is approaching and no doubt Madam Pomfrey will have her hands full. Seeing as you are Headboy and one of the best in Potions. Which is not surprising with the number of dunderheads that sit in my classroom," Snape started to speak.

Marcus nodded, he had assumed that may be the reason. And felt no need to decline, he actually liked making potions, though it was always amusing to see his professor knock the Gryffindors down several pegs in class.

The Slytherin took a quick glance at what potions that his professor needed. There were only five listed on the piece of parchment. "Calming Draught?" Marcus questioned.

The Potions Master never took his eyes off the cauldron he was working on. "After the last task, I want to make sure we have some on hand."

Marcus nodded at the short response, he could understand why his professor would want the potion. That didn't mean he was wanting another champion's death. But considering this was the Triwizard Tournament, it was very possible. So, he knew that he couldn't rule out another possible death. It was already bad enough the school had to witness the death of a student personally. Even if there was another one, least it wouldn't scar the younger years. Even though he knew that Dumbledore would refuse to listen against not allowing those below third year. And he knew he wasn't the only one that had protested heavily against having wizards and witches that young experiencing that again. So, it made perfect sense that Professor Snape would want an abundance of the potion. Same with the Draught of Peace, he didn't doubt there would be some witches and wizards who may be induced into panic if this task was any like the last.

Having Pepperup Potion also made sense to the Slytherin. Two of the hostages would be held in the lake and the champions had to go in the lake to rescue them. Why they chose one of the coldest months to do this task was beyond him. He honestly didn't think it made much sense, but it wasn't like anyone would listen to what he had to say. Some of the professors maybe, but he knew it would fall on death ears with the Headmaster. It didn't matter that it concerned the students' safety, not to that old coot at least. Marcus didn't understand how that man was still Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Murlap Essence and Blood Replenishing was straight forward enough. He was fully aware of what kind of creatures lied in the depths of the Black Lake, least most of them anyways. And they would see it as them invading their territory and would seek to defend it. So, he wouldn't be surprised if some of the champions would be attacked. It would be stupid to not have anything to heal whatever wounds they'd receive. And depending how severe the inflictions were, having a blood replenisher would be a smart idea. Essence of Dittany would also be a good thing to have, but he knew that Murlap did just as good of a job. Though Dittany was more for the most extreme of wounds, not just minor cuts and scrapes. Marcus still thought it would be good to have some Essence of Dittany available though. Especially when he knew Merfolk lived at the bottom of the lake and the champions had to enter into their territory. Though they were more commonly known as Selkies. He would be happy as long as he lived as long as he never had to encounter one. Even his books described them as dangerous. They were hideous creatures who lived in clans and attacked as a group when threatened. They had razor sharp claws that could slash their enemies apart. After all, they are descended from the Sirens and it was well known they were part bird, part woman, and part fish. There was a good reason why they were known as a level four creature. Marcus just hoped that none of them were actually Sirens, especially with the rumor that they were cannibals. For all he knew, Selkies could be cannibals just like their warmer-water counterpoints.

Hence why Marcus thought it would be a brilliant idea to have some Essence of Dittany on hand. As it would be foolish to not have any on hand, especially if they had to make their way past a colony of Selkies.

"Essence of Dittany?" Snape questioned his student when he went to observe which potion he was working on. He was a bit surprised to see it was none that he marked on the parchment.

"If the champions are to make their way past a colony of Selkie. It would be foolish to not have any on hand. They will attack, it just a matter of who and when," Marcus explained himself.

Snape nodded in approval, "yes… and apparently our dear Headmaster has not quite thought that one through either."

Marcus scowled at that. "Never said he was wise…"

Snape smirked at his student's remark and observed as he put in four pickled shrake spines to the cauldron before slowly stirring it.

"Good to know that you and Professor McGonagall agree on something," Marcus muttered.

The Head of Slytherin snorted at that but didn't say another word. There were only a select few things they would agree on. One was the safety of their students and the other was the lunacy of the Headmaster. His cloak slightly billowed as he turned back to the several potions he was working on. After all, he was used to working with multiple potions at the same time. Some of them needed to be bottled anyways. And he agreed with Marcus, there needed to some Essence of Dittany available, not just Murlap Essence. He made a quick glance at the feline wrapped around Marcus' legs. He didn't scowl or snarl under his breath, but he was glad that at least one student didn't have to go through this task. He knew that the foolish Gryffindor would definitely be killed in this task, considering he would survive the first. But thankfully he never had to find out since the foolish boy was still stuck in his current form. He still though Albus would insane for even thinking of doing this task, plus the fact the hostages would be in the lake just past the Selkie's colony.

Marcus didn't really pay attention to how much time had passed since he started helping Professor Snape brew potions. Marcus was at least aware that it probably already been several hours at least. He did know that when he was done, he would be helping carry them to Madam Pomfrey. And he didn't mind the task, he was honestly happy to do it. But he already knew he would be in the Potions labs all day, considering that just one potion of Essence of Dittany took almost an hour itself. Part of the reason why he decided to use a Copper cauldron with the potion, it easily took off an additional ten minutes. Marcus even planned to be back in the Potions lab the next two days if he could help it, it was the weekend after all. And two hands were definitely better than one, as long as you knew what you were doing.

* * *

Ezio was perched on his usual place as Marcus directed all the students to the boats. They were all to make their way to the platform near the middle of the lake. He was keeping guard to make sure they weren't trying to overflow the boat and possible flip it. Last thing the Headboy needed to deal with was a foolish student that decided to fall into the lake. The creatures were already more disgruntled than usual, considering that their home was going to be invaded today. And Marcus couldn't really blame them for it. And so, he kept an extra close eye to make sure there would be no mischief on their way to the platform. And if he had to lecture several Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs the seriousness of not messing around, then he did. Though he did feel a strike of satisfaction after doing so. Though he wasn't surprised that one of them was a Weasley, apparently the youngest son. According to several of the faculty and the Gryffindor prefects, his behavior had been getting worse.

And so, Marcus wasn't very surprised by the behavior either. He obviously didn't like the fact that a Slytherin was lecturing him. But he seemed to mellow a bit when he threatened to bring Professor McGonagall into the matter if he didn't start listening. The red-head didn't speak, especially after Ezio hissed at him from his shoulder. Even Marcus could tell that it was a warning. The red-head seemed to realize that as well, especially when one of the Gryffindors beside him elbowed him in the side, hard. The witch was obviously in the same year as him and probably knew him. Though she didn't really say much, but she did shove the Weasley towards the boat and hissed for him to shut up for once.

Marcus was actually a bit disappointed that the Weasley didn't fall into the lake, may have taught him a lesson. It wasn't like he would be hurt; the more dangerous creatures were deeper within the lake. With that, he turned back to the rest of the students ready to board the rest of the boats. Some of the previous boats were already self-returning back to the shore. And once he was sure that everyone had made it to the platform, he would take the next boat and be the last to make it across.

Ezio was still perched on Marcus' shoulder as the Slytherin walked around and saw the two champions by the lower deck. They were already in swimwear, no doubt both of them probably cast heating charms over themselves.

Krum gave a brief nod in greeting towards Marcus.

Marcus returned the nod but kept a little away from the water. He didn't want to risk Ezio falling in, though he knew the feline would know better. But he kept close enough to hear what was being said to the champions. Which was basically the same information. That each champion was responsible for finding their hostage and return to the surface. Though they had a time limit. Marcus frowned in thought, this would definitely a long hour. He honestly didn't see the purpose of having all three schools to sit around for an hour. After that, he didn't see much use in staying on the lower level and sat close to the judges table. It was close to where his Slytherins were at, but he stayed in the company of Terence, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey.

Marcus still watched closely as the champion from Beauxbatons performed a bubble-head charm before diving into the icy water. Though he couldn't tell what Krum did to breath in the water, but he knew it wasn't the same charm. Though, granted he didn't have the best view from where he was sitting. Marcus did wonder if anyone else realized who would be the hostages for both champions. He honestly thought it made perfect sense, unless you weren't present at the Yule Ball.

And that began the agonizing wait at the Great Lake. And Ezio had a brilliant idea and that was to use Marcus as a pillow to curl up and go to sleep. He curled his fingers to trace his soft fur, luring the feline to a deeper sleep.

Marcus was at the point of drumming his fingers against his thigh before he heard something break the surface. He jumped to his feet, jerking Ezio out of sleep and hissing in fright. He spared a moment to calm the lynx as he joined Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape.

Ezio didn't go with Marcus to see who came out the lake, he stayed by Terence's side. Not wanting to be anywhere near that water.

Terence seemed to catch onto Ezio's thoughts and let the orange feline jump on his lap and watch. He already knew that Marcus would deal with this, especially after what happened at the last task.

Marcus kept the short and steady walk to the edge of the platform. It was Krum, Durmstrang's champion. He was covered in deep slashes all over his body. And some of them looked rather deep. His betrothed kept a firm grip of Krum's hand and was near hysterics. He didn't look as bad as Krum, some scratches here and there. Marcus didn't even hesitate in withdrawing a calming draught and handed it to Madam Pomfrey.

The woman muttered a quiet thank you and let the younger boy drink the potion. It took a few moments before he seemed a lot calmer than before. He was clearly still worried. Professor Snape was taking that moment to withdraw some Murtlap Essence and coated the scratches with it. Knowing it would take a few days for them to heal, but at least they wouldn't get infected.

"Young man," Madam Pomfrey spoke sternly. "I need you to keep calm. Your betrothed will be just fine, AS long as you let me work. Do we have an understanding?"

Marcus watched as the younger boy nodded and took a step back, releasing his grip on Krum's hand. But he didn't want to leave the champion's side, Marcus honestly couldn't blame him.

Marcus took that moment to pull some Essence of Dittany out of his robes. He was glad he had the forethought to brew some. Otherwise it would look pretty grim for the Bulgarian.

Madam Pomfrey took the potion from Marcus and made sure the wounds were cleaned out. She didn't want to run the risk of them getting infected before administering the potion. She let several drops fall on each wound. And there was quite a lot of them. The wounds had covered Krum's arms, legs, and the deepest one on his chest, which had ripped through his swim shirt. She kept a critical eye as she watched the green smoke emit where each drop had landed.

It looked to be a slow process but watched as the skin slowly knitted itself back together. It would definitely leave a scar, but Krum would live. Madam Pomfrey let out a soft sigh in relief, it seemed the worst was over. "Blood Replenisher, Severus," she whispered to her colleague.

Snape didn't breathe a word as he handed the potion to her.

Madam Pomfrey gently titled Krum's head back to make it easier to swallow the potion. "He will need to be taken to the Hospital Wing and watched the next few days. I will have to keep a close eye on his wounds, to make sure they don't reopen."

The younger man didn't speak as he watched the mediwitch heal his betrothed. "Thank you," he whispered.

Madam Pomfrey gave a soft smile. "He will be fine with rest. I will have a student show you the way to the Hospital Wing. He'll be there for a few days to make sure he's healing up well."

The younger Durmstrang student nodded.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at Krum with a wary glance. The champion was barely conscious, but he somehow made it to the surface. She wasn't sure how he managed it, but just glad he did all the same. What worried her was what made those wounds. There was a reason why she had protested against this task when she knew. The mediwitch even gave Dumbledore a tongue-lashing lecture about it. But it seems like he ignored her concerns. She was rightly furious with the man and the Ministry for going along with it. She knew exactly what creature made those wounds and Krum was lucky to make it back alive, even his betrothed. It was obvious that the Durmstrang champion took most of the damage in order to protect his beloved. Even she knew that the Selkie were not a creature to be messed with. And Dumbledore had forced these champions to do just that.

Marcus looked back at clock that was hanging above his head. And was shocked to notice that the hour time limit had already passed. He assumed that Krum probably reached the surface at least fifteen minutes before the deadline. But the Beauxbatons' champion was nowhere to be seen. Marcus felt something drop in him in horror. He knew that Krum was lucky to make it back to the surface alive. What if… the Beauxbatons' champion wasn't so lucky? And what did that mean for the champion's little sister? Was her little sister even still alive? Marcus honestly didn't want to think about it. Silently hoping that the blonde would appear with her younger sibling.

But they never did.


End file.
